The Mysterious Accident
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: kecelakaan itu hal yang biasa bukan? Tapi jika dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia.. apa jadinya? gomen ne, jika GaJe author newbie. gomen ne, update lama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Beginning of the Accindent**

**Mysterious Accident**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, OOC, Humor jelek nyempil disana-sini, alur muter-muter, kejadian yang tidak masuk akal, bloody scene. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya melainkan punya Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media. Mysterious Accident, tentunya, punya saya.**

**Summary : Kecelakaan? Itu hal yang biasa tapi jika dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia.. Apa jadinya?**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Silahkan pencet tombol 'back' kalau tidak suka..**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN**

** .**

** . **

**. **

**The** **Mysterious** **Accident**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Crypton City. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahunan sedang menaiki sepedanya menuju sebuah sekolah terkenal di kota itu. Di boncengan sepedanya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan manik mata hazel yang menggemaskan. Gadis itu mencengkram erat sisi kemeja pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kagamine-san, kenapa sepedanya terasa sangat cepat. Padahal aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum bel berbunyi." tanya gadis itu.

"perasaan aku bersepeda biasa-biasa saja, Yuki-chan" jawab Len.

"Kagamine-san, kenapa mengayuh sepedanya **cepat **sekali?" ulang gadis bernama Yuki ini.

'_apa_ _dia_ _tidak_ _dengar_?' pikir pemuda itu. Sejurus kemudian Len merasa sepedanya seperti disenggol oleh sebuah kendaraan besar. Yuki dan pemuda itu terjatuh dari sepeda. Pemuda itu menatap daerah di sekelilngnya dan menemukan dirinya ada di sebuah trotoar disamping jalan besar nan ramai. Bukan jalanan yang lebarnya biasa-biasa saja dan jarang dilewati kendaraan.

**BBIIIPP...BBBIIIPPP**

**BRUK! CRASH!**

Darah menciprati seluruh wajah dan kemeja pemuda yang sedang terduduk bingung ditengah trotoar. Mata saphire-nya mebelalak dan tak berkedip barang satu mili detik. Mayat gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Kenapa Yuki bisa ada disana sementara pemuda itu dan sepedanya ada di trotoar? Lalu kenapa darah dari gadis itu bisa sampai menciprat ke wajahnya? Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini sekarang padahal dari tadi dia merasa dia sedang bersepeda bersama Yuki dijalan biasa menuju sekolah. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mencubit pipinya menggunakan kuku jarinya dan langsung meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Atau dia sedang mabuk? Kurasa tidak mungkin seorang siswa yang notabenenya sangat anti sama yang namanya **minuman keras **atau** sake **bisa mabuk. Dia hanya bisa mabuk menggunakan jus pisang yang jumlahnya bergalon-galon.

Polisi, ambulance, tim forensik berdatangan. Petugas dari ambulance itu mengevakuasi gadis itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong jenazah yang berwarna kuning. Seorang petugas mengangkat bagian kepala sampai dada gadis itu dan seorang lagi membawa bagian kakinya. Alat-alat pencernaan gadis itu hancur dengan gilasan ban truk gandeng itu. Truk gandeng itu diamankan sekelompok polisi. Jalanan dialihkan kejalan lain untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Pemuda itu merasakan matanya sangat panas. Dia ingat, dia bahkan belum berkedip sampai detik ini. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Pemuda itu menarik sepedanya dan langsung menaikinya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

(Skip Time. Time : 07.50

Place : Vocasora Gakuen)

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde berpita putih dan bermata saphire berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di koridor dia bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya.

"Lenny~" teriaknya sampai terdengar oleh seluruh kelas didekat koridor itu. Tapi orang yang dia panggil seperti tidak mendengar dan terus beralan dengan tatapan kosong sampai akhirnya menabrak Rin.

"gomen" kata pemuda itu.

"daijoubu, Lenny?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda itu mendelik.

"ayolah, Rin-chan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" kata pemuda itu.

"lalu ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau bengong melulu, Ka-ga-mi-ne Len"

"akan kuceritakan saat makan siang. Ayo kita masuk kelas. Aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika" ucap pemuda bernama Kagamine Len sambil memakai sweater biru tak berlengan dan lencana sekolah dibagian dada kirinya. Len menutupi kemeja putihnya yang penuh bercak merah oleh darah Yuki. Cewek yang dipanggil Rin oleh Len mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Len masih saja memikirkan kejadian naas itu. Bayangan mayat Yuki yang bersimbah darah dan terbagi dua mebuatnya terus memikirkannya. Kecelakaan ini sungguh sangat **aneh. **

Pertama, Len dan Yuki terjatuh dari sepeda karena merasa ditabrak sesuatu

Kedua, Len ada diatas trotoar sementara Yuki ditengah jalan. Secara logika, apabila Len terjatuh diatas trotoar maka Yuki akan jatuh tak'kan jauh darinya. Atau kalau misalkan Len terjatuh diatas jalan raya itu berarti dia juga tak'kan jauh dari Yuki dan dia juga pasti akan ikut terlindas truk gandeng itu.

Ketiga, kenapa tadi saat Len menjawab pertanyaan Yuki tentang 'kenapa dia mengendarainya secara sangat cepat', Yuki tidak bisa mendengar jawabannya dan terus bertanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan bagaimana nanti Len menjelaskan hal ini ke orang tua Yuki? Tidak mungkin 'kan Len mengatakan ketiga hal yang sudah ditulis diatas'kan. Jika Len mengatakan hal itu dia pasti disangka mabuk -jus pisang-.

Rin melihat Len yang sedang berpikir itupun menyikut lengan Len yang sedang menopang dahinya penuh stress itu.

"apa?" tanya Len.

"perhatikan pelajaran atau Meiko-sensei akan mengeluarkan **penggaris ajaib" **kata Rin dengan nada kecil, dia seperti sedang memperingatkan.

"aku tau hal itu, Rin-chan" jawab Len sambil memperhatikan papan tulis yang sedang ditulisi Meiko-sensei.

"Bla.. bla.. blaa.. bbbllllaaa.. blaaa... mengerti?" suara Meiko-sensei terdengar seperti itu di telinga Len.

"mengerti, sensei" jawab Len dan murid-murid lainnya (ada yang benar-benar mengerti tapi kebanyakan bingung. Habis kalau ada yang tidak mengerti maka penggaris keramat Meiko-sensei menjilat kulit mereka-mereka yang tidak mengerti)

"Shion BaKaito maju kedepan dan kerjakan nomor satu dan dua" kata Meiko-sensei dengan menunjuk papan tulis lalu menunjuk Kaito dengan board markernya. Kaito nelen ludahnya dalam-dalam. Demi Ice Cream Ma*num, dia nggak bakal bisa ngerjain soal logaritama yang dicampur sama penghitungan sinus+cosinus+tangen dan teorema phytagoras berakar pangkat (author : bayangin aja sekelompok huruf dan angka dan beberapa lambang operasi matematika, lambag akar matematika, pangkat kuadrat, dan kata-kata SIN, COS, TAN, dan LOG. Gue aja yang nge-bayanginnya udah mau muntah kayak baca ffn lemon hent*i). Kaito maju dengan gemeteran. Dia mengambil board marker yang disodorkan Meiko-sensei dan berjalan penuh ketakutan menuju papan tulis.

Di depan sana seorang Shion BaKaito. (author : *dicekokin ice cream sebakul, tepar)

.

.

Oke, ulang lagi.

.

.

Di depan sana seorang Shion Kaito sedang jongkok -eh- lari -eh- mati (readers : serius deh!). Maksudnya, sedang berdiri, ibu jari dan telunjuk sedang mencubit pelan dagunya lalu tangan kanan yang sedang memegang spidol dan menopang tangan kirinya. Uh, lagaknya kayak detektif mau mecahin kasus berat. Meiko-senei menatap semua siswa yang sedang duduk dan memperhatikan aksi berpikir Kaito. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, si Kaito -yang notabenenya cuma pinter bagian dunia maling memaling- menuliskan sebuah rumus di papan tulis! SEKALI LAGI SAUDARA-SAUDARA DI PA-PA-N TU-LIS!

(author : sengaja diulang biar dramatis)

Satu kelas melotot sama aksi Kaito. Mereka pingin ngasih tepuk tangan ambil lari -maksudnya- berdiri.

"sudah selesai, sensei" kata Kaito kalem.

'INI MAHKLUK SATU KERASUKAN APAAN BISA KALEM DAN NGERJAIN SOAL MATEMATIKA RUWET KAYAK BENANG KUSUT YANG DIKUSUTIN LAGI' itulah isi pikiran anak-anak kelas 11-2.

Meiko-sensei berbalik dan melihat papan tulis. Kaito kembali kebangkunya yang disebelah Miku. Miku memegang jidat Kaito lalu memberi kode kepada sahabatnya yang duduk disamping Len, Kiiroine Rin, yang kurang lebih isinya seperti 'Kaito normal, nggak demam atau kesambet setan, iblis, shinigami, jin atau sebutan lain untuk makhluk halus'.

Meiko-sensei berbalik lalu sejurus kemudian meja guru itu melayang melewati jendela dan jatuh menghantam gerobak tukang bubur yang udah naik haji.

"dasar Shion BaKaito. Kamu itu sekali **baka** yang terus **baka**!" teriak Meiko-sensei menggema diseluruh sekolah. Meiko-sensei berkacak pinggang dengan kaki kanan diatas kursi guru. Meiko-sensei udah 11-12 sama preman pasar induk, "dasar idiot, masa kamu menulis kembali soal yang saya tulis. Kalian semua juga! Kenapa make cengo melotot liat si BaKaito ini menulis soal yang aku tulis! Kalian semua aku hukum scouth jam 200 kali! JANGAN ADA YANG MELAWAN! BAKAITO PIMPIN"

Akhirnya kelas 11-2 kena hukuman Meiko-sensei.

.

.

.

"kyujuu kyu" kata Kaito lemes.

'dengan begini betis gue bakalan sebesar bisep Agung Hercules. Liat aja BaKaito! Lo habis gue gebuk pake sword negi keramat keluarga gue!' pikir Miku.

'gue laper. Pengen makan.. BaKaito pulang sekolah nanti gue bakal ratain lo pake roadroller gue!' pikir Rin sambil manyun-mayun kearah Kaito. Kaito mikir Rin lagi ngasih kiss-bye ke dia. Ke GR-an lo Kaito!

'gue tebas lo Kaito habis penyiksaan ini, BaKaito!' pikir cowok berambut ungu panjang yang diikat tinggi-tinggi, Kamui Gakupo.

Len?

Dia masih konsentrasi sama bayangan Yuki yang meninggal kelindas jadi dua.

.

.

.

Yang lain udah selesai scotch jam tapi Len masih saja scotch jam. Dia sudah masuk hitungan 300! Rin yang emang dasarnya teman baik Len, mau menyadarkan Len. Len dilempar pisang oleh Rin. Len sadar dan langsung ngos-ngosan dan jatuh terduduk susah berdiri.

"kenapa udah pada selesai? Masih hitungan 50 tau!" seru Len.

"ada juga kamu yang kelamaan ngerjain hukumannya! Kamu udah masuk hitungan TIGA RATUS LIMA BELAS, KAGAMINE LEN-BAKA!" teriak Kaito.

"ini semua gara-gara kamu, Shion BaKaito!" teriak Yuuma.

"Bener tuh.. bener banget.." yang lainnyaikut ngomporin.

"minna, enaknya si BaKaito kita apain pulang sekolah?" tanya Miku ganas.

"Miku-chann, kawaii deh.." rayu Kaito make puppy eyes. Mata Kaito dapet bogem mentah dari Miku.

"nggak usah nungguin sampe pulang sekolah! Siksa dia waktu jam istirahat, setuju minna?!" teriak Rin.

"SETUJU!" sahut yag lainnya.

"suruh dia maho-an sama Gakupo dikamar mandi sekolah, terus ciuman, melakukan ra- pfftt !" teriak Akita Neru yang dibekep mulutnya sama Teto. Neru dan Teto merupakan seorang fujoshi terkenal seantero sekolah kayak author (*dor).

"itu udah terlalu mainstream Neru-san. Kita suruh saja dia pake baju maid neko plus nekomimi!" seru SeeU sambil mengacungkan nekomimi miliknya. Cewek berkebangsaan Korea yang hidup di Jepang dan cinta sama kucing.

"itu juga udah terlalu mainstream SeeU-san! Kita bilang sama pengurus kantin untuk menahan dan jangan meyediakan ice cream selama sebulan!" seru Gakupo. Anak-anak kelas ini tahu kalau Kaito makan ice cream dirumahnya pasti ice cream itu akan ditaburi bubuk cabai oleh ibunya yang -konon katanya- paling dia sayangi itu.

"jangan!" rengek Kaito dengan puppy eyesnya, "aku bersedia menjadi uke yaoi kamu dalam sebulan asal jangan ice creamku.."

"**ogah. **Gue udah punya pacar cantik namanya Yukari!" kata Gakupo sambil memperkenalkan pacarnya yang sekolah di sekolah lain.

"please, jangan..." rengek Kaito.

"onegai.."

"onegai"

"onegai"

Dia keliling kebangku murid-murid sambil berkata 'onegai' dengan puppy eyes.

Meiko-sensei balik sambil membawa meja yang tadi melayang dan mengajar lagi.

.

.

.

(skip time. Jam istirahat pertama)

.

.

Kaito pundung di bangkunya. Miku dan beberapa ekor -eh- maksudnya orang temannya sedang makan bento masing-masing. Rin dan Len naik ke atas atap sekolah dengan bento ditangan.

"Len kenapa dari mulai masuk sekolah ttadi pagi sampai pelajaran terakhir tadi kau melamun terus? Aku'kan jadi nggak ada temen buat ngobrol.." tanya Rin sambil memakan bentonya.

"a-aku mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi bersama Yuki-chan.."

"lalu, apa Yuki-chan selamat?"

Len menggeleng lambat.

"kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"entahlah.. Sejak pertama aku menaruh kecurigaan pada sesuatu tapi aku mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Pertama, 4 menit sebelum aku dan Yuki-chan mengalami kecelakaan, Yuki-chan bilang kalau aku mengendarai sangat kencang. Tapi aku merasa aku mengayuh sepeda biasa-biasa saja. Aku menjawab, tapi sepertinya tidak didengar dan Yuki-chan terus bertanya padaku. Lalu kedua, saat ada di persimpangan Oni aku merasa ada semacam truk yang menabrak kami. Kau tahu sendirikan persimpangan Oni hanya bisa memuat pejalan kaki, sepeda, dan mobil kecil. Ketiga, sehabis ketabrak itu, entah kenapa aku bisa ada di jalan Tenshi. Aku dan sepedaku ada diatas trotoar sementara Yuki-chan ada dijalan raya lalu ditabrak. Keempat, jarak antara aku dan Yuki-chan ada sekitar 6 meter jauhnya tapi darah Yuki-chan sampai menciprat kearahku."

"darah? Terciprat? Jalan besar Tenshi? Persimpangan Oni? Truk? Yuki-chan?" gumam Rin sambil menggigit sumpitnya.

"tapi aku juga merasa aneh" kata Len sambil menjepit potongan telur dadar dengan sumpit. Rin merasa tertarik, mungkin saja kasus baru.

"karena semua kejadian itu seperti tidak akan terduga, maksudku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi" lanjut Len.

"tapi mungkin saja kan itu garis takdir Yuki-chan" jawab Rin, "eh, tunggu. Tadi kau bilang kecelakaannya ada di jam Tenshi dan persimpangan antara jalan Oni dan Shinigami kan?"

Len mengangguk.

"ingat kasus yang kita pecahkan saat pertama kali? Tentang pembunuhan menggunakan mind control itu" kata Rin.

Len mengingat sebentar dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"oh, aku ingat" seru Len.

"apa mungkin dia pelakunya?"

"oh ayolah, Rin-chan. Pelaku itu sudah mati. Orang tua sang pelaku sudah meninggal sebelum dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu, lalu orang yang mengajarkan kemampuan itu pada pelaku sudah mati oleh pelaku, dan dia sama sekali tidak punya saudara" jelas Len.

"kita harus pecahkan kasus ini Len. Demi Yuki-chan" seru Rin sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya. Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan streaming siaran TV.

Disitu dia melihat mayat Yuki-chan diberi efek blur. Kecelakaan itu terjadi jam 07.50. Len adalah orang yang selalu mengantar jemput Yuki ke sekolahnya. Len sudah tak punya orang tua dan terpaksa sekolah sambil bekerja.

"dalam kasus kecelakaan ini kurasa ada sebuah -maksudku- banyak kejanggalan" kata Rin sambil memasang wajah ala detektifnya.

"aku sependapat denganmu." sahut Len, "aku sedang tidak mabuk atau bermimpi. Aku akan memecahkan kejanggalan ini"

"aku rasa seseorang mengendalikan keadaan kita. Aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Nanti pulang sekolah kau, Kaito, Gakupo dan Miku-chan datang kerumahku untuk memecahkan kasus janggal ini"

"tentu saja"

Rin dan Len menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time . Time : 4.30 p.m

Place : Hatsune's House)

(Len POV)

.

.

Aku sekarang ada dirumah seorang temanku yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah anak perempuan dari seorang pemilik toko senjata dan alat detektif di kota Crypton.

"jadi Len, bisa kau jelaskan tentang kecelakaanmu bersama Yuki-chan?" tanya Kaito memulai acara penyelidikan.

Aku meceritakan kembali tentang kecelakaan itu. Miku, Kaito, Rin dan Gakupo mendengarkan sambil memakan makanan kesukaan mereka.

"kau bilang kau ada di Jalan Besar Tenshi?" tanya Kaito.

"Persimpangan Oni'kan tinggal 5 meter lagi menuju sekolah Yuki-chan" ulang Miku.

"tapi kenapa bisa kejadian seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"kalian'kan tau sendiri aku gak bisa mabok

cuma gara-gara minum sake. Lagian pisang dirumahku habis. Dari kemarin aku belum makan pisang sama sekali." jelasku namun tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temanku.

Kaito menyalakan televisi di ruang tamu Miku.

'Kecelakaan tadi pagi masih diselidiki oleh pihak kepolisian Jepang. Namun, pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa menemukan satupun bukti untuk kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun meregang nyawa' kata presenter salah satu acara berita di TV itu.

"kecelakaan itu disiarkan Len" kata Kaito sambil mengecilkan volume suara TV itu.

"sudah kuduga" desis Len, "dan aku pasti akan dicurigai oleh pihak kepolisian"

"kurasa ini kasus baru untuk kita pecahkan" seru Rin, "ayolah, kasus yang kita pecahkan terakhirkan waktu kita SMP kelas tiga.."

"tapi kasus ini terlalu bayak kejanggalan" kata Gakupo.

"bukankah semakin janggal semakin seru?" jawab Rin.

"aku berani ambil resiko untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini" kata Len dengan nada serius.

"aku ikut. Aku akan 'meminjam' beberapa peralatan detektif Tou-san" kata Miku.

"aku ikut" kata Kaito bersemangat.

"terpaksa deh.. Aku ikut" kata Gakupo.

"mulai sekarang kita kumpulkan petunjuk" kata Len mengambil sebuah board marker dan menuliskan kata 'data' di papan tulis diruang tamu itu.

"pertama aku akan mendatangi keluarga Yuki-chan dan meminta maaf. Lalu Miku, aku minta kamu ditemani Rin-chan untuk menyelidiki Persimpnangan Oni. Bawa kamera dan handycam. Untuk jaga-jaga bawa alat kejut listrik. Mengerti?" Len memulai rencana detektif mereka.

"ha'i" jawab Rin dan Miku kompak.

"Kaito dan Gakupo aku minta kalian menyelidiki Jalan Besar Tenshi dan mengambil CCTV yang pernah kita pasang waktu itu."

"ha'i" jawab Kaito dan Gakupo kompak.

"yosh, untuk menghemat waktu, ayo kita mulai penelidikan!" seru Rin. Rin pergi ke kamar Miku dan mengambil handycam dan kamera digital. Miku pergi ke gudang rahasia ayahnya dan mngambil beberapa alat detektif. Kaito dan Gakupo langsung pergi ke Jalan Besar Tenshi.

.

.

(skip time. Time : 5 p.m

Place : Kaai Yuki's House)

.

.

.

Aku melihat ibunya Yuki-chan sedang menangis meraung-raung di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sepertinya suaminya sedang ada di rumah sakit atau kantor polisi.

"Kaai-san" panggil Len dengan nada kecil.

Mata sembap ibunya Yuki menatap Len lalu berlari dan memeluknya.

"Len... Yuki meninggal.." kata ibu Yuki sambil menangis.

"aku tahu, aku yang membuatnya celaka. Gomenasai, Kaai-san"

"tidak... Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang sibuk sekolah. Makanya aku tidak menelepon untuk mengantarkan Yuki ke sekolahnya. Lagipula.. sudah tiga hari ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi.."

Aku dalam pelukan ibu Yuki, kaget setengah mati.

'ponselku mati?' desisku.

"dakedo, ponselku selama ini aktif. Ponselku tidak pernah mati." jelasku.

"sudahlah, aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan Yuki. Arigatou, Len-kun karena selama ini telah mengantar-jemput Yuki." kata ibu Yuki sambil membungkukkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku berpamitan dengan ibu Yuki dan pergi menuju jalan besar Tenshi. Aku berjalan gontai sambil berpikir tentang semua yang kualami selama hari ini. Kecelakaan Yuki-chan membuatku pusing. Aku melihat Kaito dan Gakupo sedang mencopot handycam yang beberapa bulan lalu terpaksa kami pasang untuk menyelediki sebuah mobil.

"heh, BaKaito! Cepetan dong ngambil CCTV-nya! Kau pikir aku ini tangga?!" seru Gakupo.

"sebentar lagi BaKamui! Yah, obengnya jatuh!" jawab Kaito.

Kaito melompat dari bahu Gakupo dan tak sengaja menginjak rambut Gakupo yang sudah dirawatnya baik-baik.

"ah, lu tuh ya'temen paling ngeselin yang paling baka ya'?! Cepetan lepas! Sebelum polisi dateng!"

"ya, ya, dasar cerewet!" Kaito naik lagi keatas bahu Gakupo dan berhasil melepas CCTV-nya.

"sudah berhasil melepas CCTV-nya"

"hoiy, bagaimana pekerjaannya?" tanyaku.

"beres. Aku akan mengambil rekaman videonya dan kita selidiki sama-sama di rumah Miku-chan. Jaa nee, Len" jawwab Kaito sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

(Rin POV)

.

.

.

Aku dan Miku sedang menyelidiki Persimpangan Oni.

"lihat, Miku. Penghubung jalan di persimpang ini cuma muat untuk 2 buah motor. Kata Len'kan, dia serasa ditabrak sebuah truk" kataku sambil menelusuri jalan kecil di persimpangan Oni.

"aku berpikir Len tidak bercanda tapi entah kenpa ceritanya sungguh sangat mengada-ada" komentar Miku.

"lihat. Jalan keluar dari persimpangan ini adalah Jalan Besar Tenshi" seruku. Miku berpikir sebentar.

"kita butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan saksi mata. Tapi siapa?"

"coba kita tanya pria itu"

Aku dan Miku menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang berdiri sambil menyesap kopi kalengnya.

"konnichiwa" sapaku dan Miku sambil menunduk.

"aa, konnichiwa" balas pria itu.

"gomenkudasai, jii-chan. Apa jii-chan tau tentang kecelakaan di Jalan Besar Tenshi?" tanyaku.

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"anak kecil yang meninggal itu tetanggaku. Aku hanya merasa kasihan dan sedang mencari bukti apa kecelakaan itu benar-benar tidak disengaja" jelasku.

"tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat bekerja, aku melihat seorang anak SMA bersepeda. Tapi dia ngomong sendiri padahal tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku curiga lalu sedikit mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu terjatuh dari sepedanya dengan mata melotot saat terjadi kecelakaan itu."

"sou ka.. Dakedo jii-chan, apa kau kenal siapa cowok itu?" tanya Miku.

"tidak" jawab pria sambil menggeleng.

"laki-laki yang dimaksud jii-chan itu pasti Len. Cerita Len dan jii-chan itu sama" bisik Miku padaku.

"aa, Jii-chan. Arigatou gozaimashita, atas informasinya."

"ya, sama-sama" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyumpada kami.

"kami harus pergi. Jaa dewa mata nee" pamitku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"aa, jaa dewa mata nee"

Aku dan Miku berjalan beriringan sambil berpikir.

"kita butuh informan lain. Jika hanya pria itu, aku masih kurang yakin" kata Miku.

"ya sudah, kita berpencar dan mencari informasi lainnya. Kau ke Utara dan aku ke selatan. Jaa nee"

"jaa nee. Setelah mengumpulkan banayk informasi, temui aku di tempat ini lagi!" seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari kecil menuju jalan besar Tenshi.

Aku menyusuri Jalan Shinigami dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis berseragan sailor berwarna biru. Dia pasti dari SMA di rayon sebelah.

"konnichiwa, Senpai" sapaku.

"aa, konnichiwa" sahut cewek itu.

"senpai, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa kau salah seorang dari detektif-detektif kepolisian itu?"

"bukan. Memangnya ada detektif yang menanyai senpai?" tanyaku balik.

"ya, begitulah.. Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"kata senpai, senpai ditanyai oleh detektif. Apa yang ditanyakan detektif itu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah sedang tidak sedang mengintrograsi.

"detektif itu menjadikanku saksi mata untuk kecelakaan di Jalan Besar Tenshi. Karena saat itu hanya aku yang terlihat dalam rekaman CCTV" jawab senpai itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun padaku.

"oh, lalu apa detektif itu bertanya hal lain?"

"tidak hanya itu saja"

'dia berbohong. Mingkin aku terlalu banyak bicara. Aku harus mengganti arus pembicaraan. Lalu, jika gadis ini yang hanya muncul di CCTV, kenapa Len bisa tak terlihat?' pikirku.

"tokoro de, kita belum berkenalan. Watashi wa Mikoto Ran desu. Yoroshiku~" ucapku berbohong. Untung saja name tag-ku sudah dicopot.

"Watashi wa Utane Mayu. Yoroshiku~" kata gadis bernama Utane Mayu itu.

"Utane-san, berasal dari sekolah mana?" tanyaku.

"panggil aku Mayu saja, Mikoto-san. Aku dari Crypton High School. Mikoto-san, sendiri darimana?"

"aku dari Vocasora Gakuen. Oh ya, panggil aku Ran saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, Ran. Kau sekolah di Vocasora ya'? Kau kenal dengan Megurine Luka tidak?"

'Megurine Luka?' pikirku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Megurine Luka? Aku sepertinya kenal tapi aku tak tahu pasti"

"oh begitu ya.. Aku jadi merasa tegang karena tadi diwawancarai oleh kepolisian.." kata Mayu.. curcol?

"memangnya apa yang ditanyakan oleh polisi-polisi itu?" tanyaku pura-pura penasaran.

"mereka bertanya alasan kenapa aku bisa ada disana!? Sudah jelaslah aku mau sekolah!"

"polisi-polisi itu memang kebanyakan orang-orang yang sangat penasaran. Mereka memang sangat menyebalkan" aku berpura-pura setuju dengan Mayu.

"benar-benar menyebalkan setengah jam aku diintograsi sampai aku telat pulang begini. Lagipula kenapa anak cowok berambut kuning itu gak diintrograsi!"

'cowok berabut kuning? Maksudnya Len?' pikirku.

"hah, rupanya ada saksi lain selain Mayu-senpai?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja ada. Begitu anak itu terlindas mata cowok shota itu melotot lebar selebar donat!" sepertinya Mayu sudah kesal.

"haha, Mayu-senpai suka bercanda juga ya.." aku tertawa dipaksakan.

"hei, Ran.. kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang kecelakaan ini?"

"karena korban kecelakaan itu adalah sepupuku. Aku ingin memukul yang menabrak sepupuku!" seruku.

"tapi kau tahu'kan yang menabrak sepupumu itu sudah ditangkap polisi.." kata Mayu sedikit sweatdrop.

"hah, begitu ya?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aktingku bagus'kan?

"jemputanku sebentar lagi datang sepertinya kita harus berpisah. Sayonara!?" seru Mayu sambil berlari menuju halte bus.

"sayonara, senpai" sahutku.

Aku dapat satu informasi baru, bahwa Len sama sekali tak terekam di CCTV. Itu mungkin sebabnya kenapa Len sampai belum dipanggil polisi. Aku harus cari informan lain. Tapi sulit sekali. Ini jalanan sepi tak banyak yang bisa kujadikan informan.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamarku setelah mengcopy rekaman pada CCTV yang tak sengaja kami pasang 3 bulan lalu.

"bagaimana hasil videonya?" tanya si banci ungu yang memuja terong a.k.a Gakupo.

"entah kenapa nada bicaramu seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan" jawabku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dengan wajah kalem.

"aku serius, BaKaito"

"aku juga serius"

"cepetan kasih tahu isi videonya sebelum bilah katana ini menjilat lehermu" ancam Gakupo.

"iya, iya.. Akan kujelaskan saat berkumpul di rumah Miku-chan. Ayo pergi" ajakku dan pergi ke rumah Miku.

.

.

.

(Len POV)

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Miku. Di depan rumahnya ada Kaito dan Gakupo.

"hoi, minna!" sapaku.

"hoi, Len!" sahut mereka menghentikan aksi merek membobol kunci akses masuk kedalam kediaman Hatsune.

"bagaimana CCTV-nya?" tanyaku.

"beres. Kita hanya perlu menyelidikinya" jawab Kaito sambil menunjukkan sebuah video tape.

"dimana Rin dan Miku?"

"belum datang. Mungkin mereka terlalu keasyikan menelusuri jalan aneh itu" jawan Gakupo.

"aku akan menelepon mereka" aku mau mengambil ponsel flip berwarna kuning milikku di saku celana tapi tak ada benda berwarna kuning itu disana.

"dimana ponselku? Apa aku menjatuhkannya?" gumamku.

"Len, sudah tiga hari kau tak pernah bawa handphone ke sekolah. Kemarin aku mau menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif, kupikir kau belum beli charger baru" kata Kaito sambil mengelus-elus video tapenya.

"e-eh"

"si BaKaito benar, Len" sambung Gakupo yang dipelototi Kaito.

"tapi kemarin aku baru sms-an sama Rin" bantahku. Kaito menunjukkan sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning dengan gantungan jeruk dan huruf kanji beruliskan 'Rin'.

"aku mencurinya kemarin. Untuk balas dendam karena menggilas ponselku dengan Josephine" jawab Kaito. (PS : Josephine itu nama roadrollernya Rin)

"tapi bagaimna mungkin? Ini mustahil! Tadi aku sempat mendengarkan musik menggunakan ponselku saat pelajaran Lola-sensei!" bantahku lagi.

"tadi itu kau pake mp3 player punya Rin" jawab Gakupo. Jujur saja, sekarang aku merasa seperti orang gila baru! Aku menyangka semua yang kulakukan sama seperti biasanya dan ternyata kenyataan itu berbalik 180 derajat!

"sudahlah Len, sudah 15 menit kau bengong begitu.." kata Kaito sambil menarik kunciranku.

"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang yang selama ini telah aku alami. Mungkin aku terlalu depresi karena orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal.." ucapku nyaris mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah kutahan-tahan selama 15 menit lamanya.

"penyelidikan bisa dimulai sekarang, Miku dan Rin sudah pulang" kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk Miku dan Rin yang sedang berjalan sambil berpikir.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Kaito sedang menyiapkan alat pemutar video tape dan menunggu cemilan yang sedang dibuat Miku.

"Miku! Udah belum?!" teriak Kaito sambil membereskan kabel supaya tak menghalangi jalan.

"eh, kau pikir ini cemilan buat nonton film?! Kita ini mau menyelidiki kasus bukan nonton film, BaKaito!" teriak Miku sambil membawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis pancake.

"Kaito, mana video tape-nya?" tanyaku.

"itu diatas meja" jawab Kaito sambil nelen pancakenya sekali gigit. Wajar dapet pancake es krim dia..

Aku mengambil video tape itu dan memasukkannya kedalam pemutar video tape itu. Aku menekan tombol 'close/play' dan video itu nampak di televisi.

Jalanan terlihat lengang karena saat itu bukanlah jam keja yang sibuk. Rambu lalu lintas bertuliskan 'dont walk' terpampang jelas. Yuki-chan berlari diatas zebra cross lalu tak lama kemudian datang truk gandeng itu dan Yuki-chan terlindas.

"Kaito, previous videonya pelan-pelan" perintah Miku. Kaito mengambil remote dan menekan tombol previous terus-menerus sehingga video itu mundur perlahan.

"Lihat! Yuki tiba-tiba muncul!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk layar TV.

"Kita butuh CCTV lain dari ujung jalan dari asal datangnya truk itu" kata Miku.

"tapi CCTV itu punya pihak kepolisian, kemungkinan sudah diambil sebagai barang bukti" jawab Kaito. Aku, Gakupo dan Rin mengangguk.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? Di video ini cuma terlihat Mayu-senpai, Len, Yuki dan truk itu. Jalanan sepi karena belum waktunya sibuk. Jam sibuk itu lima menit setelah kecelakaan ini!" tanggap Rin. Rin mengambil board marker berwarna merah. Dia melingkari aku yang ada di video itu, Yuki, seorang gadis dengan bando kelinci, dan kepala truk gandeng itu. Pokoknya dia mengotori TV punya Miku.

"aku punya ide" kata Gakupo sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"apa?" tanya kami beremapat kompak

"ingatkan kalau sekolah kita punya jaringan internet yang bagus? Besok kita bolos jam pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga atau mungkin lebih, menghubungkan laptop Kaito yang anti-firewall dengan jaringan internet sekolah dan meretas data CCTV milik kepolisian" jwlas 6akupo sambil menggambar rencananya diatas selembar kertas.

"ingatkan terakhir kali kita meretas data dan nyaris ketahuan? Aku harus upgrade lagi anti-firewall di laptop-ku kalau begitu caranya. Dan ingat jangan sampai ketahuan kelompok occult dan OSIS" jawab Kaito sambil menjilati pancake yang dilumuri ice cream.

"entah kenapa kelompok occult itu sangat tidak menyukai kita" komentarku.

"oh ya, aku baru ingat sesuatu" kata Rin sambil memakan potongan terakhir pancake jeruknya, "kalian kenal tidak yang namanya Megurine Luka?"

"itukan ketua klub occult yang sudah alumni angkatan tahun kemarin" jawab Gakupo, "soalnya aku pernah jadi pacar si Kaichou itu. Benar-benar pilihan yang buruk" jawab Gakupo.

"oh, itukan senpai kita yang pernah diisukan membuat orang meninggal dengan pentagram yang di ruang pemanas. Ingat tidak?" sambung Miku.

"oh itukan senpai kita yang berambut pink kayak Yuuma" sambungku.

"iya aku ingat sekarang" ucap Rin sambil mengangguk.

"KIRIMAN KHUSUS UNTUK NONA HATSUNE" teriak seseorang dari depan rumah.

"sepertinya tukang pos. Tunggu disini ya" kata Miku, "ne, chotto matte"

Tak lama kemudian, Miku kebali dengan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"paket ini isinya apa ya'?" tanya Miku sambil membolak-balikkan amplop itu.

"coba kulihat" ucapku sambil menarik amplop ditangan Miku, "Cap pos amplop ini dari Osaka. Kau punya saudara di Osaka?"

Miku menggeleng.

"kalau begitu apa isinya?" tanya Rin penasaran lalu aku membuka amplop itu...

-**To Be Continued-**

Author : arigatou, buat yang udah rela baca fic Mysterious Accident. Saya author baru jadi harap dimaklum kalo fic-nya rada gj. Udah panjang GAJe lagi, maklum author sibuk ngerjain tugas dan masih newbie.

Gak banyak bacot lagi...

RnR please (*puppy eyes no jutsu) Terima flame yang bermakna ^^. Satu review sangat bermakna bagi saya.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Some Clue

**Chapter 2 : Some Clue**

**The** **Mysterious** **Accident**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mysterious Accident**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, OOC, Humor jelek nyempil disana-sini, alur muter-muter, kejadian yang tidak masuk akal, bloody scene. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya melainkan punya Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media. Mysterious Accident, tentunya, punya saya.**

**Summary : Kecelakaan? Itu hal yang biasa tapi jika dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia.. Apa jadinya?**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Silahkan pencet tombol 'back' kalau tidak suka..**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN**

** .**

** . **

**. **

Normal POV)

.

.

Miku mendapatkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dan bercap pos dari Osaka.

"isinya apa, Miku?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Miku membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah video tape.

"isinya cuma video tape? Pinjam, biar kuputar" Kaito merebut video tape dari tangan Miku dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam pemutar video tape.

(BGM : soundtrack pink panther yang disamarkan)

"Kagamine Len, Kiiroine Rin, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku dan Kamui Gakupo. Kalian berlima adalah Detective Vocasky, benar? Saya adalah pembunuh Kaai Yuki, kalian akan kesulitan menemukanku. Sebaiknya, cepat temukan aku sebelum lebih banyak lagi korban yang berjatuhan. Jika kalian menerima tantanganku tolong kirimkan balasan video ini ke stasiun TV yang menyiaran video ini. Sayonara, Tantei no Baka. MWAHAAHAAHA!" suara dari video itu disamarkan dan gambarnya di-blur semua.

"apa maksudnya ketawa jahat bin laknat itu? Sudah mengejek, orang itu juga menyebutkan nama kita berlima! Dan dia menantang kita!" racau Kaito emosi sembil memencet tombol 'pause' pada remote.

"kira-kira siapa dia? Dan apa perlu kita terima tantangannya?" tanya Rin mengabaikan racauan gak jelas Kaito.

"tentu saja" jawab Miku yang disertai anggukan Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo.

Len memerhatikan TV plasma milik keluarga Hatsune yang harganya mahal itu. Layar menampilkan sederetan kalimat dalam bahasa inggris.

'this file will be destroyed in self at 10, 9, 8,7..'

Len menerjemahkan kalimat tersebut dalam kepalanya.

"VIDEO TAPENYA BAKALAN MELEDAK!" teriak Len sukses membuat vas bunga keluarga Hatsune yang terbuat dari kristal itu retak.

Len menekan tombol 'open dan langsung berlari ke kemar mandi rumah Miku. Kaito, Rin, Miku, dan Gakupo berlari mengekor di belakang Len. Len melemparkan video tape tersebut dan sedetik kemudian video tape tersebut meledak di dalam air.

**DUUUARRR**! **BYUUURR**!

Ledakan itu membuat setengah air yang berada di dalam bak melayang(?) keluar dari bak dan sukses membuat kelima remaja ini basah kuyup, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki mereka.

"HAHAHAHA!" mereka berlima tertawa karena saling melihat satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak, wajah mereka saat kaget dan sweatdrop itu sangatlah aneh.

"untung saja dilempar ke air jadi ruang tamu nggak jadi kebakaran" kata Miku sambil melemparkan handuk ke teman-temannya.

"padahal aku ingin sekali meneleliti video tersebut. Tokoro de, arigatou Miku, untuk handuknya" kata Rin terdengar kecewa karena barang bukti tersebut meledak begitu saja di dalam air. Rin melepas seluruh ornamen yang menempel di kepalanya, maksudnya pita putih gede dan 4 jepitan rambut berwarna putih yang dipakainya untuk menahan poninya yang kepanjangan.

"kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan bukti lain" hibur Len sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Kaito melepaskan syal biru yang selalu melilit di lehernya.

"karena nama kita berlima sudah disebutkan pembunuh itu, otomatis kita akan menjadi perhatian warga sekota, atau mungkin, seluruh negara" sahut Len, "bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke lapas dan mewawancarai supir penabrak Yuki? Kau punya akses keluar masuk yang bebas'kan, Kaito?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"kapan kita akan melakukannya? Apa besok kita masih perlu sekolah?" tanya Miku yang sedang menggulung rambut toscanya yang panjang menggunakan handuk.

"kupikir, kita besok masih perlu sekolah. Terserah sih, kalau aku masih pingin sekolah. Kau, Rin, bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Len yang sedang memeras ujung kemeja putihnya yang basah supaya tak ada lagi air yang menetes.

"aku pikir, besok aku aka pergi sekolah. Kai-kun dan Miku-chan, bagaimana?" Rin melempar pertanyaan pada Miku dan Kaito.

"aku besok mau sekolah. Ada kegiatan klub" jawab Kaito.

"aku juga sekolah. Habis tidak ada siapa-siapa sampai Kaa-san pulang. Gaku-kun, bagaimana?" jawab Miku.

"iya, aku juga sekolah. Tenang aja aku besok ada kencan sama Yukari-chan" jawab Gakupo.

"berarti besok, pulang sekolah, kita pergi ke lapas dan bertanya pada supir penabrak Yuki. Itupun kalau kalian udah selesai semua kegiatannya dan kita berlima diizinkan untuk masuk ke lapas" ucap Len, "nampaknya aku harus segera pulang sebelum masuk angin"

"aku bisa meminjamkan baju Mikuo-nii untuk Kai-kun dan Len-kun. Rin-chan bisa pakai bajuku" usul Miku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"terus aku bagaimana?" tanya Gakupo merasa tersingkirkan.

"karena Gaku-kun punya badan sixpack, mungkin baju Mikuo-nii akan terlalu ketat dibadan Gaku-kun. Bagimana kalau Gaku-kun pakai baju ayahku?" Miku dengan polosnya bertanya. Len, Rin dan Kaito ketawa.

"udah nggak usah sekalian!? Aku bakal pulang dengan basah kuyup gini juga gak masalah! Orang rumahku tak jauh dari sini" Gakupo ngambek.

"hehe, gomen ne, Gaku-kun. Just kidding" Miku mengeluarkan senyum sambil mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Gakupo manyun.

"ng, tidak usah repot-repot Miku-chan. Aku bisa menutupi kemejaku dengan sweater dari sekolah" kata Len.

"berhubung aku tidak bawa apa-apa untuk menutupi baju. Aku harus segera pulang" kata Rin sambil memakai jepit rambutnya.

"baiklah, sini biar kuantar kalian sampai ke gerbang. Tidak apa-apa'kan?" Miku dengan manis menawarkan dirinya untuk mengatar keempat temannya. Miku memang gadis yang baik dan murah senyum pada siapa saja.

Kaito, Len, Rin, dan Gakupo menarik tas masing-masing lalu memakai kembali sepatu mereka di depan rumah Miku. Setelah itu, mereka diantar Miku sampai ke gerbang depan rumah.

"jaa nee~" pamit Rin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Miku.

"jaa nee!?" balas Miku lalu setelah keempat temannya mula menjauh, dia baru masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

(Miku POV)

.

.

Aku menutup pintu rumah dan melihat seorang wanita sedang menonton telenovela di TV. Aku berjalan mendekat dan terkejut setengah mati karena wanita tersebut adalah ibuku sendiri.

"Kaa-san?" tanyaku dengan kerutan samar di jidatku.

"Miku. Akhirnya kamu pulang!? Kenapa kamu basah kuyup? Udah gitu kenapa kamu makan pancake banyak banget sampai kulkas hampir kosong? Kamu lagi PMS ya'?" racau Kaa-san panjang lebar.

Apa? Kenapa Kaa-san sudah ada disini? Katanya Kaa-san akan pulang besok dari rumah Baa-san. Kenapa Kaa-san sudah pulang? Lalu jika Kaa-san sudah datang sebelum aku dan 4 temanku mengadakan penyelidikan, kenapa Kaa-san tidak menyadari keberadaan kami berlima?

"e-eh, ngg, ano.. aku baru dari.." jawabku tergagap gara-gara terlalu bingung.

"sudahlah, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Oh ya, sekalian tolong keringkan lantai di dekat kamar mandi, sepertinya pipa air di bawah tanah sedang bocor. Besok aku akan memanggil tukang air"

"ha'i Kaa-san" jawabku sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai satu. Aku mengambil baju ganti dan langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan tentunya sudah berpakaian, aku masuk ke kamar dan menghidupkan komputerku. Aku mengetikkan kalimat ' Yowane Haku' pada mesin pencari dan tak samapai sampai satu detik muncul sebuah halaman yang berisi data Yowane Haku. Aku sangat penasaran pada wanita berambut putih yang katanya udah mati itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir cuma dia yang mengetahui nama lengkap kita berlima.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

Aku masih berpikir di atas tempat tidur dan dengan kondisi kepala yang ditimpa dengan sekantung es batu. Bukan karena memikirkan kasus Yuki-chan atau video tape yang meledak di kamar mandi rumah Miku-chan tapi karena kelakuan aneh perempuan yang melahirkanku ke dunia ajaib ini, Shion Akaiko, ibuku.

(flashback : ON)

Begitu sampai di rumah, Kaa-san langsung menyambutku dengan ramah. Uh, tidak biasanya?!, pikirku saat itu.

"cepat mandi lalu panaskan makananmu dan telepon Tou-san, katanya ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan denganmu" suruh Kaa-san dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Biasanya, begitu aku pulang saat malam hari seperti ini Kaa-san akan menyanyikan lagu **seriosa** yang berlirik penuh **amarah** dan nada merdu yang **memekakkan** **telinga**.

"ne, Kaa-san. Tokoro de, tidak biasanya Kaa-san baik padaku? Apa karena video yang disiarkan di TV yang menyebutkan aku, Miku, Len, Rin dan Gakupo, ne?"

"memang ada siaran yang menyebutkan namamu? Aku hanya khawatir padamu, memangnya aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"bukan begitu. Dakedo.. aku suka sifat Kaa-san yang akhirnya mengkhawatirkanku" ucapku ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang kebetulan gatal (author : habis kalimat 'menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu sudah terlalu mainstream. *dirajam readers)

"huh? Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku takut kau terlibat dengan acara detektif-detektifan ayahmu lagi. Kau ini sudah kelas 2 SMA"

Apa? Darimana Kaa-san tahu kalau aku suka menjadi detektif bersama Tou-san? Setahuku, Tou-san merupakan orang yang pandai menjaga rahasia.

"ng, darimana Kaa-san tahu kalau aku jadi detektif? Kemampuan menganalisa kasus di otakku tidak parah juga" tanyaku.

"tentu saja aku tahu, karena kasus yang pertama kali kau tangani bersama 4 temanmu itu adalah kasus pencurian berlian putih milik keluarga Yowane. Biar kutanya padamu, siapa pelaku dan korban atas kasus itu?" Kaa-san mulai menjilati saus sambal cabai.

"korbannya orang tua Yowane Haku-san sendiri dan pelakunya.. Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya karena pemecahan kasus kami hanya terpusat pada korban, lagipula saat itu aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa karena bom yang meledak saat itu melemparkan kami berlima sampai pingsan. Kata Tou-san sih pelakunya Yowane Haku-san sendiri" jawabku sepanjang dan selebar mungkin.

"kau benar, korban dan pelaku berada dalam satu keluarga. Lalu apa kau tahu kau kalau Haku akan balas dendam?" tanya Kaa-san kalem banget sambil nyedot saus sambal dari dalam botol yang mulai habis.

"huh?"

"ah, apa yang aku bicarakan? Mungkin aku kebanyakan makan saus. Ah, cepat mandi sana!?"

"ha-ha'i, Kaa-san"

Dan setelah percakapan mencurigakan yang membuat aku bingung karena takut orang yang bernama Haku itu benar-benar akan balas dendam pada kami berlima.

.

.

(flashback : OFF)

.

.

'_yogasareta shihou hikoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou.. houtei no nushi naru..'_

Ponselku berdering. Panggilan dari Miku-chan.

"ha'i, Miku-chan?!" sapaku setelah panggilan tersebut diangkat.

"ADA YANG ANEH PADA IBUKU, KAI-KUN!" teriaknya, sukses membuat tuli sesaat.

"memangnya ada apa?"

"ingatkan kalau tadi tak ada ibuku di rumah"

"huh? Terus?"

"tadi begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah ada Kaa-san yang lagi nonton Baka-Baka Koi no Hentai!"

"nani?! Ibumu suka nonton yang begituan?"

"bukan begitu maksudku, tapi kenapa ibuku bisa pulang sekarang? Jika dia pulang sebelum kita berlima menyelidiki kasus, seharusnya dia bisa menyadari keberadaan kita. Bahkan dia menganggap ledakan video tape yang mengakibatkan banjir di rumah, dia anggap pipa air sedang bocor!" racaunya.

"sebenarnya ada yang aneh pada ibuku juga"

"ng... apa ibumu juga nonton Baka-Baka Koi no Hentai?" tanya Miku. Jika aku bisa melihat wajahnya dia pasti sedang berwajah polos.

"rrr.. tentu saja tidak!" seruku setengah kesal, "tapi dia bilang pelaku kasus yang pertama kali kita pecahkan akan balas dendam dengan kita berlima. Sebaiknya, kita harus buru-buru mengirimkan video bahwa kita juga menerima tantangan orang misterius itu!"

"matte, orang yang menjadi pelaku kasus yang pertama kali kita pecahkan adalah Yowane Haku, benar?"

"ya, kau benar!"

Ponselku bergetar.

"chotto matte, Miku-chan. Ada panggilan lain"

Tou-san meneleponku, tidak biasanya.

"moshimoshi. Ha'i Tou-san?!" sapaku.

"Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku, Gakupo bisa dengar aku?" sahut Tou-san di sebrang sana.

"Ha'i Tou-san!" jawabku.

"Ha'i Shion-san!" suara Miku, Rin, Len dan Gakupo terdengar jelas dan kompak.

"Aku menelepon kalian dengan multiple connection supaya susah disadap" kata Tou-san, "kuharap saat ini kalian semua sedang memegang bolpoin dan berlembar-lembar kertas kosong"

Aku menyambar bolpoin yang tergeletak di lantai kamarku dan buku kosong yang bertebaran di sekitar tempat tidur. (author : Kaito jarang beres-beres kamar jadi jangan heran jika saya menulis seperti tadi. *dilempar kulkas sama Kaito*)

"untuk sementara pelaku yang kami, pihak kepolisian curigai adalah Yowane Haku, Megpoid Gumi, Megurine Luka, Sonika, Nekomura Iroha, Miki, dan sepupumu Kaito, Zeiko.

"huh? Bukannya mereka semua yang dijadikan tersangka oleh Shion-san, itu adalah anggota grup occult semua sekolah di Crypton City?" tanya Gakupo.

"ya. Menurut Mitsu-san yang memiliki **kemampuan**, sekarang kasus ini sangat berkaitan dengan makhluk halus, bukan, maksudku sangat berkaitan dengan kemampuan di luar nalar manusia biasa" jawab Tou-san.

"seperti apa?" tanya Rin.

"kupikir kalian bisa cari tau sendiri, apa yang berhubungan dengan club occult dan kemampuan diluar nalar manusia" balas Tou-san dengan nada santai, "sekarang jam berapa?"

"8 malam" jawab Len.

"sekitar 30 menit lagi aku akan menjemput kalian semua. Sayonara, minna" dan sambungan pun terputus.

Aku langsung mengambil jaket hitam di lemari baju dan meloncat dari jendela kamar dengan ponsel dan PSP di tangan.

"KAITOOO!" teriak Kaa-san sampai terdengar di luar rumah. Aku berlari keluar sampai ke persimpangan jalan dekat rumah Len.

15 menit berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil main PSP, akhirnya salah satu anggota Vocasky datang.

"Otone Kai" sapa seseorang.

Aku memalingkan mataku dari layar PSP dan melihat seseorang dengan name tag, Kagomei Ren, matanya ditutup eye patch dan topi bertuliskan kanji nama palsunya. Ohh, aku tahu siapa dia.

"lama sekali datangnya, Kagomei Ren atau harus kusebut kau.. Ka-pfftt-" benar sekali orang yang kusebut Kagomei Ren itu sebenarnya Kagamine Len.

"berisik! Nanti ketahuan BaKaito bodoh" ucap Len dengan suara rendah, "aku telah menyuruh Komi, Ran dan Pokii datang kemari"

(author note : jika dalam fic ini atau fic selanjutnya ada nama aneh-aneh, saya akan beritahu sekarang.

-Kagomei Ren = Kagamine Len

-Mikoto Ran = Kiiroine Rin

-Otone Kai = Shion Kaito

-Futane Komi = Hatsune Miku

-Kimio Pokii = Kamui Gakupo)

"ossu!" sapa gadis yang matanya hanya kelihatan sebelah dengan kemeja merah dan celana jeans yang membungkus kakinya. Dibelakangnya ada laki-laki berambut ungu dan cewek berambu tosca yang nampaknya tak perlu diberitahukan siapa dia. Yap benar, Mikoto Ran (Kiiroine Rin), Futane Komi (Hatsune Miku), dan Kimio Pokii (Kamui Gakupo).

"ossu!" jawabku dan Len bersamaan.

"kita tinggal tunggu disini dan menunggu Shion-san datang" kata Miku.

.

.

.

-**TBC-**

**Author line:**

**Rin : fic pertama sama fic kedua sama-sama ancur. ckckcck...**

**Len : kemarin tuh bloody scene kurang, kenapa Yuki-chan gak ketabrak helicopter sekalian *digentayangin arwah Yuki***

**Kaito : tau si BakAuthor ini malah nyita my lovely ice cream dari kantin.**

**Gakupo : mana peran saya sangat sedikit!**

**Miku : *stay cool karena makan negi***

**author : huu, gomenasai. Sepertinya chapter ini superdupermegafantasticultra sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan. Udah panjang, update lama, nggak to the point lagi. Yah, apa boleh buat.. habis ngerjain waktu pelajaran agama, jam istirahat, keadaan setengah ngantuk dan kegiatan-kegiatan gak wajr lainnya.**

**Review Line :**

**Kuro Rei-chan : arigatou buat fav, follow, dan reviewnya. Yak, saya akan berjuang jauh lebih keras lagi. Udah dipublish.**

**Guest : iya, Len dkk. itu detective. Mereka organisasi ilegal yang dibentuk ayah Kaito dan beberapa OC author lainnya yang akan dibahas chapter depan (bocoran dikit). Udah dipublish. Arigatou..**

**Guest : arigatou buat reviewnya.**

**Ren Nishikawa : ya mungkin aja bakal banyak kasusnya (*dddor). Arigatou buat reviewnya.**

**Jaa dewa mata nee minna-san di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suspect

**The** **Mysterious** **Accident**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Normal POV)

.

.

Shion Kaitou(?), ayah dari salah satu detektif dengan kemampuan curi-mencuri menjemput Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku dan Gakupo di jalan yang sudah ditentukan. Seluruh anggota kepolisian tau nama asli mereka.

"baiklah, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kai, Miku sebaiknya kalian semua berjaga-jaga mulai sekarang!" kata Kaitou-san dengan mata yang hanya terfokus pada jalanan.

"oh ya, Kaitou-san. Kenapa Kaitou-san, maksudku, kepolisian mencurigai semua anggota occult dari semua sekolah di Crypton lalu apa kesaksian dari orang tua mendiang Yuki-chan?" tanya Len.

"aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mitsu bilang. Hanya dia dalam anggota kepolisian yang punya indra keenam. Dan menurut pengakuan Kaai-san, Kaai Yuki pagi ini pergi ke sekolah sendiri tanpa diantar oleh pengantarnya. Lalu mungkin saat dia hendak menyebrang, Kaai Yuki tidak melihat tanda 'tidak boleh menyebrang' dan brukk.."

"Tapi kata ayahku, 8 hari yang lalu. Ada kejadian yang sama dan korban mirip dengan Yuki-chan" kata Rin sambil menjepit poninya.

"memang ada kejadian itu 8 hari yang lalu. Tapi korbannya itu sebenrnya anak laki-laki" jawab Kaitou-san sambil memutar setir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, "yosh, kita sudah sampai!"

Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, dan Kaitou-san keluar dari mobil patroli itu dan langsung berlari menuju gedung kantor kepolisian Crypton City.

"Konbanwa, minna!" sapa Miku.

"konbanwa, Miku-san!" jawab anggota polisi itu. Anggota kepolisian di kantor ini sudah mengenal semua anggota detektive Vocasky ini.

"kyaa, Miku-chan, Rin-chan lama tak bertemu, aku kangen kalian berdua!?" seru Youte Mitsusina, polisi wanita yang berperan sebagai penyidik di bagian kasus pembunuhan berat. Kaitou-san berdeham, Mitsu-san cengengesan gak jelas.

"kita berdua juga kangen sama Mitsu-san. Oh ya, Mitsu-san sudah dapat pacar belum. Masa' dua tahun nggak ketemu, Mitsu-san belum dapat pacar?" tanya Rin. Kaitou-san berdeham lagi.

"gomen ne, Kaitou-san" Rin bungkuk-bungkuk kepada Kaitou-san karena bicara yang OOT.

"nah, ayo masuk ke ruang rapat. Semoga Dell sudah menyiapkan seluruh berkas yang ada" ajak Kaitou-san, "oh ya, Mitsu, dimana Jo dan Lui?"

"mereka lagi minum-minum di yatai depan kantor. Memang Shion-kaichou tidak lihat mereka berdua di depan kantor" jawab Mitsu-san sambil membawakan setumpuk map.

"anak-anak itu. Mitsu tolong panggil mereka berdua!" perintah Kaitou-san.

"ha'i, Kaichou!" sahut Mitsu-san sambil berlari keluar kantor menuju yatai yang ada di depan kantor.

.

.

Di dalam ruang rapat, Kaitou-san dan Len dkk. sedang menunggu 3 penyidik kebanggaan kepolisian, Youte Mitsusina, Youte Josuke, dan Hibiki Lui.

"ahh, kenapa Mitsu-san, Jo-san dan Lui-san lama sekali datangnya? Dipikir nggak ngantuk nungguin mereka?!" gerutu Gakupo.

"sabarlah, Gaku-kun. Paling-paling Lui-san dan Jo-san sedang mabuk dan Mitsu-san sedang menyeret mereka berdua kemari" jawab Miku.

"aku dengar itu -uhuk- Miku-san!" kata Lui sesekali cegukan karena mabuk. Matsu-san dan Jo-san mengekor dibelakangnya.

"hehe, gomen ne, Lui-san" jawab Miku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai rapatnya!" ucap Kaitou-san sambil merapikan berkas yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

(Gakupo POV)

.

.

.

Aku membaca map yang diberikan Mitsu-san. Setumpuk kertas yang dijepit paper clip besar. Isinya adalah data-data orang yang dicurigai oleh kepolisian. Halaman pertama adalah data mantan pacarku, Megurine Luka. Dia memang manis tapi jutek, galak dan sadisnya hampir menyerupai Meiko-sensei #curcol.

"sudah selesai melihat-lihat datanya?" tanya Kaitou-san.

"un!" jawab kami semua kompak.

"begini menurut pengakuan Mitsu-san yang memiliki indra keenam, korban tiba-tiba muncul lalu tertabrak" Kaitou-san memulai rapat.

"ng, sebenarnya Shion-kaichou.. saya hanya memasang plastik warna negatif terbalik saat menyelidiki video tersebut" kata Mitsu-san tersipu malu-malu kucing.

"baiklah, begini. Aku, Lui-san dan Mitsu-san baru saja meneliti video kecelakaan Kaai Yuki. Setelah diteliti menurut kami, saat itu Kaai Yuki langsung berlari saat tulisan 'jangan menyebrang' dan langsung ditabrak truk gandeng itu" jelas Kaitou-san lalu mengambil remote proyektor, "setelah diselidiki menggunakan alat pengolah video, rupanya korban tiba-tiba muncul lalu terlindas. Gambar yang kami lingkari adalah orang-orang yang kami periksa. Gadis berbando kelinci ini bernama Utane Mayu, kudengar, 15 menit setelah kami menginterograsi dia, Rin bertanya-tanya soal kecelakaan itu padanya ya'?!"

"benar sekali, Shion-san!" jawab Rin sambil menggangguk.

"lalu menurut pengakuan saksi mata pertama, ada anak SMA Vocasora yang jatuh terduduk lalu melotot saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" lanjut Kaitou-san.

"itu saya, Shion-san. Apa boleh saya beritahu apa yang saya alami saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?" Len hendak memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Disini aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil sesekali mencatat apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temanku atau Kaitou-san dan yang lainnya.

"silahkan, Len"

"jam 07.35 pagi, saat itu saya sedang naik sepeda bersama korban. 15 menit kemudian, saya dan korban berada di dekat persimpangan jalan besar Tenshi dan jalan Oni. Entah kenapa saat itu, sepeda yang kami tumpangi serasa di tabrak oleh truk. Begitu saya membuka mata saya, saya melihat korban ada ditengah jalan dan tak lama kemudian korban tertabrak dan terbagi dua"

"..." Kaitou-san, Mitsu-san, Lui-san dan Jo-san menaikkan alis mereka, tidak mengerti akan jalan cerita yang diceritakan Len.

"apa kau bercanda, Len? Kau nggak lagi mabuk jus pisang'kan?" tanya Mitsu-san.

"aku tidak bercanda, Mitsu-san!" seru Len.

"aku bukannya tidak membelamu Len, tapi aku merasa pengakuanmu itu sangat mengada-ada. CCTV membuktikan bahwa kau melintas di jalur sepeda jalan Oni, bukan di dekat jalan Tenshi" ucapku.

"oh ayolah, Gaku-kun.. apa aku pernah berbohong padamu semenjak kita jadi detektif seperti ini?" Len sedikit kesal.

"ummm, sering" jawabku datar. Len menjatuhkan jidatnya ke meja.

"aarrgghhh, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Len. Aku, Miku, Kaito, Rin tertawa kecil.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruang rapat dengan (tidak) elitnya oleh salah satu personil kepolisian.

"gomenasai, Kaichou! Saya mau lapor kalau salah satu dari 5 orang yang dicurigai meninggal setelah gantung diri di rumahnya" lapor salah petugas.

"NANI?" tanya kami kompak.

"siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Len.

"kapan meninggalnya?" tanya Kaito.

"apa ada bukti kematiannya?" tanyaku dan Rin kompak, sementara Miku sedang ngobrol yang (pastinya) OOT sama Mitsu-san (*dor)

"nanyanya satu-satu dong. Megpoid Gumi, orang yang kami curigai sebagai orang yang mengirim video tape berisi tantangan kepada detektif Vocasky di Shiro TV. Meninggal sekitar 20 menit lalu. Saya dapat informasi tim forensik setelah orang tua korban mendengar suara jeritan korban dan menelepon ambulance. Kami belum menemukan bukti apa-apa selain tali, bangku dan pisau silet. Kami sedang menggeledah kamar korban untuk mencari petunjuk kematian dan petunjuk tentang kecelakaan tadi pagi" jelas polisi itu panjang (sekali) dan lebar (banget).

"ya sudah, Mitsu-san, Jo-kun, Lui-kun, apa kalian mencatat laporan Dell?" tanya Kaitou-san.

Mitsu-san, Lui-san dan Jo-san menunjukkan catatan yang ditulisnya dengan ceker ayam (*dor) maksudnya bolpoin tapi tulisannya jauh lebih '**indah**' daripada tulisan dokter, "sudah, Shion-kaichou!"

"kembali ke tempatmu sekarang, Dell!" perintah Kaitou-san.

"ha'i, Shion-kaichou!" jawab polisi bernama Dell itu lalu balik kanan dan keluar dari ruang rapat.

"sekarang apa usulan untuk kasus ini?" tanya Kaitou-san sambil mengurut kening.

Mitsu-san mengacungkan tangan.

"saya dan Miku baru saja membuka social media melalui ponsel saya. Saya menemukan info bahwa Megurine Luka, anak perempuan pemilik perusahaan ikan tuna terbesar se-Jepang, Megurine Luki, sedang mencari pelayan wanita dan pria untuk rumah barunya di wilayah Osaka. Pelayannya hanya akan bekerja selama 3 hari dan terus berganti setiap 3 hari sekali"

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan. Mata saphire mereka saling memincing satu sama lain, kalau di anime-anime, pasti sudut mata mereka akan muncul kilatan cahaya dan SFX : Cring yang keras. Mereka berdua, dengan kompaknya, mengangkat tangan.

"MITSU-SAN, TOLONG DAFTARKAN KAMI SEBAGAI PELAYAN KELUARGA MEGURINE ITU!" seru Rin dan Len kompak.

"aku dan Kai-kun pelayan yang selanjutnya saja deh" kata Miku yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan mendaftarkan kalian berempat sebagai pelayan keluarga Megurine!" seru Mitsu-san nggak kalah semangat. Kaitou-san geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuan anggotanya. Sementara Lui-san dan Jo-san sedang meminum air putih (entah gelas yang keberapa) yang baru disediakan oleh OB yang baru lewat untuk mengurangi rasa mabuk mereka.

"oh ya, Gaku-kun kok tidak semangat? Daijoubu desu ka? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mitsu-san dengan nada khawatir.

"ah, nandemonai. Aku sedang berpikir dimana aku dapat alat penyamar suara untuk menjawab video tantangan dari pembunuh itu" jawabku.

"ah, kau benar Gaku-kun. Aku lupa kalau pembunuh itu menantang kita dan mengharuskan kita menjawab video itu!" Miku menjentikkan jarinya, baru teringat tentang video itu.

"aku punya alatnya. Apa kau mau coba pakai?" tawar Jo-san.

"boleh! Boleh! Aku akan menyiapkan naskah penjawabnya dan membeli video tape baru" jawabku bersemangat.

"jadi, apa ada hal yang lain yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Kaitou-san. Kami semua menggeleng, "karena sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kalian semua menginap disini dulu? Aku yakin, kalian semua belum izin sama orang tua kalian. Dasar, kebiasaan seperti itu kok dipelihara"

"habis kalau kita izin, orang tua kita pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Iya'kan, Len?" Rin justru bertanya pada Len yang notabenenya sudah tak memiliki orang tua, "go-gomen ne, Len-kun. Aku keceplosan"

"daijoubu, Rin-chan. Aku sudah tak begitu memikirkan kematian orang tuaku" Len tersenyum simpul pada Rin yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"baiklah, untuk sementara kalian akan tidur di rumah Mitsu-san. Bagaimana, setuju?" tanya Kaitou-san.

"setuju!" jawabku, Rin, Len, Kaito dan Miku kompak.

"Baiklah, minna! Ayo naik ke mobilku" ajak Mitsu-san, "Jo-nii, tolong setir mobil ya'? Aku sudah mengantuk"

"mattaku. Ayolah.. Mitsu-chan, masa' aku terus yang menyetir. Sudah seminggu mobilku bulukan di parkiran karena terus membawa mobilmu. Lagipula, aku'kan lebih tua darimu"

"huh?! Masa' Jo-nii tega membiarkan wanita menyetir sendirian dengan 5 orang remaja di mobil?" Mitsu-san mengeluarkan senjatanya, maksudnya, mata berkaca-kaca a.k.a senjata mata puppy eyes.

"baiklah, baiklah, ayo naik ke mobil" Jo-san mengalah begitu saja. Kakak yang baik.

.

.

.

(skip time. Time : 10.25 P.M

Place : Youte's House"

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

.

.

Rin, Miku, dan Mitsu-san sudah tertidur pulas di dalam satu kamar (author : jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh). Kamar yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan dinding putih dan coklat dan tempat tidur ukuran king size milik Matsu-san, kini telah ditempati oleh 2 manusia berambut kuning dan tosca.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang tengah rumah Youte ini, sedang diadakan turnamen dadakan PlayStation yang diikuti oleh sang penyelidik muda, Youte Josuke, dan tiga detektif muda yang sudah lama vacuum dari dunia detektif, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, dan Kamui Gakupo.

BBRRUMMM! CCKKIIIITT! BRUMM! BRAKKK.

Suara-suara dari game adu mobil itu semakin lama, semakin terasa keras.

"minggir BaKaito! Jangan halangi jalanku! Jo-san juga jangan main sengol mobilku!" pekik Len.

"BaKagamine-baka! KUSOOOOO! JANGAN HALANGI BEMPER (?) MOBILKU! KAMPRET, JO-SAN JANGAN MEMANJAT MOBILKU!" pekik Kaito jauh lebih keras. Kaito lupa kalau sekarang sudah malam.

"GOMEN NE, KAITO-KUN! WHOAAA... YOSH! AKU MENANG!" teriak Jo-san lalu melakukan tarian selebrasi, gerakan gaje benget (author : saking gaje-nya, author ini tak bisa menjelaskan gerakan selebrasinya. *dihantam readers*).

"ARRGGHHH! JO-SAN LICIK! YOU'RE CHEATING! MOT**R FU**ER!" Gakupo sok-sok'an menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk merutuki Jo-san.

**TAP**! **TAP**! **TAP**! **SYUSSHH**! **PRANG**!

SFX nggak jelas itu berasal dari suara dentuman(?) kaki 3 wanita yang terpaksa bangun karena ulah 3 pria yang heboh karena pertandingan PS. Lemparan panci mewarnai ke-gaje-an gerakan kaki wanita-wanita itu.

"Jo-nii/Jo-san, Kai-kun/BaKaito, Len-kun, Gaku-kun/BaKamui! Berisik tau!" teriak wanita-wanita itu, Mitsu-san, Miku dan Rin menggema di rumah itu.

"gomenasai!" jawab 4 pria itu sambil bungkuk-bungkuk karena takut melihat ekspresi 3 wanita yang mirip dengan singa PMS.

Rin melompat dari tangga dan langsung mencabut kabel stopkontak PS dari terminal dayanya dan membawanya naik ke kamar Mitsu-san. Miku dan Mitsu-san naik kembali untuk melanjutkan acara tidur mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Len, Jo-san, Kaito dan Gakupo tidur ngampar di lantai.

PINGG!

Seluruh manusia di rumah Youte ini terbangun karena semua ponsel mereka berbunyi.

"berisik!" pekik Rin kesal kuadrat.

Mitsu-san membuka ponselnya.

"Gumi meninggal. Mana videonya? Semakin cepat kalian menemukanku, semakin sedikit korban yang meninggal" baca Mitsu-san heran.

"sepertinya dia akan membunuh semua yang kita jadikan calon tersangka" kata Rin.

Disisi lain, Len yang baru sekian menit menutup matanya untuk tidur, terbangun karena suara e-mail yang masuk. Kaito terbangun dan membaca e-mail yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"g-u-mi me-ninggal y-a? Vide-o?" Kaito tertidur kembali dengan posisi nungging.

Len membaca e-mail yang masuk ke ponselnya. Isinya sama dengan yang masuk ke handphone Jo-san, Gakupo dan Kaito -Len mengambil handphone mereka semua-

'jika kasus ini tak bisa terpecahkan maka kami akan dihancurkan' batin Len.

Len membangunkan Jo-san, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"oii, bangun!" ucap Len. Len malah kena bogem dari tangan Kaito. Len menggeram kesal dan bersiap untuk memukul si maniak ice cream itu.

"**BAKAITO**, **BAKAMUI**, **JOSUKE**!" Len mulai bertindak dengan menghantam 3 manusia yang sedang tertidur itu. Dan ternyata, dia atas, tepatnya di kamar Mitsu-san, Rin sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan loncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri oleh Miku dan Mitsu-san.

"Mitsu-san, ada e-mail masuk ke laptop Mitsu-san. Cepat bangun!" teriak Rin.

Mitsu-san membuka matanya dan langsung berjalan menuju laptopnya. Dia membuka e-mail yang masuk.

"dari.. hoamm.. Me-gu-ri-ne. Dia bilang kalian berdua diterima. Datang ke kediaman Megurine jam 5 pagi hari ini dan siap kerja"

"ohh.." Rin masih belum sadar.

Rin loading.

.

.

.

"NANI?" pekik Rin. Dia melirik jam yang tergantung. Jam 1 pagi. Dia masih punya waktu 4 jam lagi.

Rin melesat turun ke bawah dan melihat Len yang sedang menghantam Jo-san, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Len kita harus bergegas. Megurine menerima kita dan kita harus ada disana jam 5 pagi nanti. Tidak ada training, kita harus siap kerja. Mungkin cuma ada tour singkat mengenai kediaman Megurine" kata Rin sambil merapikan rambutnya. Mitsu-san turun ke bawah sambil menyodorkan pakaian berwarna putih dan hitam.

"Len, aku bisa meminjamkan jas, celana dan sarung tangan punya Jo-nii. Ini miliknya saat pelantikan menjadi penyidik. Aku bisa meminjamkan ini untuk Rin-chan" Mitsu-san memberikan sebuah kemeja putih dengan lengan yang menggembung, rok hitam pendek dan sepasang sarung tangan.

"ah, arigatou, Mitsu-san" jawab Rin dan Len kompak.

"cepat ganti baju, aku akan membangunkan Jo-nii, dan kebo-kebo ini" kata Mitsu-san

"OK!"

.

.

.

(Len POV)

.

.

Aku merapikan dasi yang sedang kupakai sementara Rin baru selesai ganti baju dan sedang mengikat dasi. Kaito dengan mata yang merem-melek sadang membuat teks naskah jawaban untuk di kirim ke Shiro TV.

"apa penampilanku sudah rapi?" tanya Rin sambil memutar-mutar badannya di depan sebuah cermin.

"kau tampak seperti anak kuliahan yang pendek" jawabku.

"kau menghinaku?" Rin bertanya, muncul sebuah perempatan di sudut keningnya.

"memang kau merasa anak kuliahan?" aku bertanya.

"ti-tidak. Tapi itu sangat menghina!"

"ya sudah, makanya diam!"

"sudah hentikan! Ayo naik ke mobil, sebelum aku kembali mengantuk" kata Jo-san.

"bawa ini" Mitsu-san memberikan sebuah cincin pada Rin dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam padaku.

"apa ini?" Rin mengamati cincinnya.

"cincin isinya wireless camera sementara punya Len-kun isinya wireless camera dan pada deteksi tanggal dan penyadap suara pada pengatur jamnya" jelas Mitsu-san, " begini cara mengaktifkannya. Rin-chan, coba tekan berlian itu"

Rin menekan berlian yang ternyata camera itu.

"lihat" Mitsu-san menunjuk layar televisi yang ada di dekatnya, "kameranya terhubung. Jarak terjauh sinyal camera itu adalah 150 km. Supaya gambar yang dihasilkan semakin bagus, aku akan mencari penginapan di dekat rumah Megurine itu. Rin hati-hati terhadap cincin itu, karena tenaga baterai di cincin itu berasal dari uranium yang mengelilingi cincin itu. Makanya, selalu pakai sarung tangan yang telah dirancang khusus itu. Mengerti?"

"ha'i, wakatteru!" jawab Rin sambil mengangguk.

"punyaku bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"mudah. Kau hanya perlu menekan tombol pengatur waktu ini, mengerti?"

"jam tangan ini tidak menggunakan baterai?" tanyaku lagi.

"kau hanya perlu mendekatkan jam tangan ini ke stopkontak listrik atau lampu untuk mengisi ulang baterainya"

"baiklah"

"udah selesai tutor singkatnya, ayo naik!" seru Jo-san.

Rin dan Len naik ke mobil sambil melihat keluar.

"Ganbatte!" teriak Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya, Rin membalas dengan ikut melambaikan tangan.

.

.

(skip time. Time : 04.25 a.m

Place : Osaka's Railway Station)

.

.

Setelah turun dari shinkansen -Jo-san dengan **baik** **hatinya **mengantarkanku dan Rin cuma sampai stasiun shinkansen di Crypton (untungnya ongkos dibayarin)- aku dan Rin keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Aku dan Rin sedang menunggu jemputan keluarga Megurine. Katanya, karena tak ada angkutan menuju kediaman Megurine maka kami akan dijemput oleh salah satu butler Megurine. Rin sesekali menguap karena mengantuk.

"hoi, Rin kau masih bawa cincin itu?" tanyaku hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan suasana jenuh.

Rin menunjukkan tangannya, "ada"

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kami. Jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Kagomei Ren dan Mikoto Ran?" tanya sang supir.

"sou" jawabku dan Rin kompak.

"aku Hirane Tekuno. Panggil saja Tekuno" kata pria bernama Tekuno itu sambil membukakan pintu mobil, "ayo naik jangan sungkan"

"arigatou, Tekuno-san" jawab Rin sambil menaiki mobil tersebut, aku ikut menaiki mobil tersebut dan duduk di samping Rin di kursi belakang.

"mari berangkat" kata Tekuno sambil memutar kunci mobil.

(Skip Time. Time : 04.50 a.m

Place : Megurine's House)

Entah kenapa, si BakAuthor ini seneng banget ngetik skip time, maka tibalah aku dan Rin di kediaman Megurine. Rumah besar bergaya eropa victorian, pelataran taman yang indah dan rapi, kolam-kolam ikan, dan lain-lain. Aku menyeprotkan parfum beraroma maskulin yang dibawa oleh Rin.

"kau siap Len?" tanya Rin.

"tentunya siap! Memeriksa salah satu terduga itu membangkitkan aura detektifku!" seruku. Rin tersenyum.

"inilah Len yang kukenal" kata Rin sambil menepuk punggungku, aku balas tersenyum.

"ayo ada tour singkat mengenai rumah ini" kata Tekuno. Aku dan Rin mengekor di belakang Tekuno sambil melihat-lihat dan mengingat-ingat semua ruangan di kediaman Megurine.

Sampailah kami pada sebuah ruangan besar, sebesar ruang kelasku di sekolah.

"ini adalah gudang penyimpanan ikan tuna Luka-sama. Hanya beberapa orang yang boleh datang ke gudang ini, salah satunya aku" jelas Tekuno. Aku mengaktifkan jam tanganku dan memotret gudang itu diam-diam. Dan Rin dengan beraninya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam gudang itu untuk merekam gudang itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tekuno.

"sumimasen, Tekuno-san. Aku cuma mau merasakan sedingin apakah ruangan ini" jawab Rin bohong.

"ini perhentian kalian yang terakhir, sekarang aku akan memberikan tugas kalian. Ran-san akan menjadi house maid dalam tiga hari, apa kau sanggup menerima semua pekerjaan yang akan kuberikan?"

"saya pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik dan saya akan bertanggung jawab apabila saya melakukan kesalahan!" jawab Rin dengan semangat.

"Dan Ren-san akan menjadi asistenku. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Tekuno lagi.

"saya siap dan bersedia menjadi asisten Tekuno-san untuk menghadapi Luka! -maksud saya- Ohime-sama" jawabku.

"apa kalian berdua pernah mengenal Luka-sama?" tanya Tekuno lagi dan lagi.

"eh, tidak! Belum pernah" jawabku dan Rin kompak.

"saya akan membangunkan Luka-sama terlebih dahulu. Kalian persiapkan diri kalian dan beristirahatlah sebentar. Pasti melelahkan perjalanan dari Crypton sampai kemari. Kutunggu kalian berdua, satu jam lagi di ruang utama"

"ha'i, Tekuno-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!" aku dan Rin membungkukkan badan.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

.

.

.

Tekuno pergi, meninggalkan Len dan Rin di depan gudang tuna.

"ayo Rin, kita periksa gudang ini siapa tahu kita menemukan petunjuk" ajak Len berbisik pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk dan mengikuti Len.

NYAM.. NYAMM.. NYAMM..

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan.

Rin mencari suara mulut yang sedang mengunyah itu dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut soft pink, dengan mulut belepotan, sedang memakan tuna bakar dan sushimi (author : eh, bener nggak sih penulisannya?).

"dare ga omae?" wanita bertanya dengan kasar.

"wa-watashi.. Mikoto Ran desu. House maid baru, gomen" kata Rin berpura-pura takut.

"Doushita no, Ran?" tanya Len menghampiri Rin.

"di-dia temanku juga. Namanya Kagomei Ren, asisten sementara Tekuno-san" sambung Rin.

"oh jadi kalian berdua itu orang yang mengirim biodata ke e-mail keluarga" kata wanita berdiri, membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Megurine Luka desu"

"e-eh, jadi Megurine-sama.." Len pura-pura canggung

"panggil aku Luka saja" potong Luka.

"wakatta, Luka-sama" balas Rin dan Len.

"aku seperti pernah melihat kalian" selidik Luka.

"ng, mungkin saja kita pernah bertemu di jalan, mungkin" jawab Rin.

"bukan, aku pernah melihat kalian ada di bekas sekolahku, Vocasora Gakuen. Kalian Kagamine Len dan Kiiroine Rin, ne?"

"huh? Kami sudah lama tidak bersekolah dan bekerja. Kami tidak kenal siapa Kagamine Len dan Kii-roine Rin. Mungkin Luka-sama pernah melihat orang dengan wajah kami. Lagipula kami berasal dari Koto-ku, Tokyo. Bukan dari Crypton, Tokyo. Crypon merupakan tempat tinggal sementara kami"

"kalian berdua kenapa ada disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang tak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?!" Tekuno marah, "dan Luka-sama kenapa Anda sembunyi lagi makan ikan tunanya?"

"kau kelamaan membangunkanku aku sudah lapar" Luka melengos pergi, gaun tidurnya berkibar-kibar, diterbangkan hawa kulkas raksasa. Tekuno mengikuti Luka.

"chotto matte, Luka-sama!" panggil Tekuno dan Luka mengabaikannya.

Rin dan Len masih berdiri disana. Len membungkuk dan menemukan sebuah kertas dengan bercak darah dan bau amis.

"apa ini?" Len mengangkat kertas itu dengan cara menjepit kertas itu menggunakan kukunya (maksudnya supaya sidik jari Len tidak berbekas pada kertas itu)

"ada tulisannya!" seru Rin.

Len membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Megpoid Gu-mi" baca Len, "bukankah dia yang disebutkan Dell-san di kepolisian kemarin?"

"iya! Kau benar!" balas Rin berbisik.

"kalian kenapa masih disitu?! Ayo mulai bekerja!" teriak Tekuno.

"ha'i, Tekuno-san" jawab Rin dan Len kompak lalu berlari ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Len menyimpan kertas aneh tersebut pada saku celananya.

.

.

.

Len sedang membersihkan meja makan bekas sarapan sang majikan (*dirajam Len FC dan dilempar pisang beku)

.

.

Fine, ulangi!

.

.

Len sedang membersihkan meja bekas sarapan Luka. Umurnya mungkin sudah diatas 17 tahun tapi kelakuannya itu.. kelewat kayak anak kecil! Perhatikan bekas makanannya, belepotan sana-sini. Gayanya bagaikan hantu noni-noni Belanda(*dipukul Luka pake tuna), gaun hitam berkibar-kibar, eye shadow gelap pada matanya, wajah stoic-antisosial-super angkuh.

"gayanya doang kayak putri kerajaan, kelakuan kayak doggy kelaparan!" keluh Len sambil memunguti tulang-tulang ikan tuna. Bau amis dari ikan itu berteberan dimana-mana. Maka setelah ini, Len (sangat) harus menyeprotkan pewangi ruangan sebanyak mungkin.

Rin melakukan pekerjaan berbeda. Rin sedang menyeret sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, ada 20 gaun yang menurut Rin masih bersih dan wangi, sekarang harus dicucinya. Rin masuk ke ruang cuci dan mulai membentang-bentangkan gaun-gaun itu, dan mula mencucinya sampai bersih dan wangi, secepat mungkin..

Untungnya cincin Rin itu anti air dan anti musim(?), jadi Rin tak perlu tak perlu takut akan merusak cincinnya. Rin mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, meregangkan pinggangnya yang pegal. Sudah setengah jam Rin mencuci sebuah gaun. Rin harus hati-hati karena gaun ini sangat mahal. Rin mengambil salah satu gaun yang sudah disabuninya dan mulai membilasnya dengan menyemprotnya dengan air hangat.

2 jam kemudian, Rin selesai membilas semua gaun tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam pengering. Rin tidak memasukkan sekaigus tapi satu per satu.

Menunggu Rin sedang mengeringkan gaun Luka, Len sedang membereskan kamar Luka. Len merapikan kasur dan isi lemari Luka dan membereskan semua yang berserakan. Len mengambil vacuum cleaner dan mulai membersihkan lantai kamar Luka. Luas kamar Luka sama dengan luas ruang kelas Len di sekolah.

"baru begini saja sudah capek" pikir Len.

Disaat yang bersamaan Len dan Rin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama walaupun tempat yang berbeda, "masih ada dua hari lagi, 'ya? haaaah..."

.

.

Jam 3 sore, Len dan Rin masih bekerja. Yah.. mereka belum makan siang. Di sebuah lorong Len dan Rin bertemu. Rin membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan gaun yang baru kering dan Len membawa gaun hitam besar ditangannya.

"Rin!" sapa Len tersenyum.

"Len!" balas Rin ikut tersenyum. Mereka tidak merasa lelah karena mereka bekerja dengan senang hati. Walaupun mereka bekerja pekerjaan rumah, tapi Len dan Rin teleh menemukan banyak petunjuk. Contohnya, Len menemukan sebuah buku usang berisi mantra di kamar Luka, diary dengan judul 'DEATH' pada sampulnya, sekotak pisau dengan banyak darah, dan beberapa bukti rekaman suara pada jam tangan Len mengenai siapa orang yang katanya akan 'dikendalikan' olehnya.

Rin menemukan ; potongan rambut berwarna hijau pada salah satu gaun Luka, dan sebuah video tape pada saat mencari gaun kotor Luka di kamarnya.

Ponsel Rin bergetar. Sebuah panggilan telepon.

"moshimoshi?" Rin berbisik. Rin mengangkat panggilan tersebut di toilet.

"Rin-chan, ada petunjuk baru?" suara Gakupo.

"ada. Aku menemukan sehelai rambut berwarna hijau muda di gaun Luka. Aku menyimpan benda itu sekarang"

"baiklah, aku akan kesana. Aku akan menyamar sebagai tukang pengantar gaun. Kita transaksi di sana, OK?" ucap Gakupo.

"memang kau tahu dimana Megurine Mansion?"

"oh tentunya. Mitsu-san memasang pelacak pada cincin dan jam tangan Len"

"oh.. Aku harus bekerja kembali. Jaa nee"

"jaa nee"

Sambungan terputus dan Rin kembali bekerja. Rin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok. Rin merapikan seragamnya sambil menatap pintu toilet itu. Rin curiga pada sebuah lakban yang menempel pada pintu tersebut. Rin melepas lakban tersebut dan menemukan sejumput rambut berwarna putih.

"rambut?" benak Rin. Rin memotret rambut tersebut dengan jam tangannya lalu menempelkan kembali lakban tersebut.

"sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Luka di sini?" pikir Rin. Rin keluar dari toilet dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

Sesampainya di Osaka, kami bertujuh -aku, Tou-san, Miku-chan, Gakupo, Mitsu-san, Jo-san, Lui-san- mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan Megurine Mansion. Setelah menemukan penginapan yang cocok, kami mengeluarkan semua perabotan kami, mulai dari LCD TV, alat penyadap suara, kamera dan beberapa properti lainnya.

"Kaito, tolong pasang LCD TV-nya disana dan sambungkan dengan komputer ini" perintah Lui-san.

"ha'i, Lui-san!" jawabku nurut sambil mengangkat salah satu LCD TV.

"Rin-chan memotret benda baru!" seru Mitsu-san.

"benda apa?" perhatian kami teralih oleh berita yang disampaikan Mitsu-san.

"rambut. Sejumput rambut berwarna putih. Sepertinya dugaan kita tidak salah, karena lokasi Megurine Mansion sangat terpencil dan dekorasi ruangannya juga sangat seram"

"dugaan?" tanya Miku.

"dugaan bahwa Megurine Luka membawahi 5 terduga, Shion Zeito, Megpoid Gumi, Nekomura Iroha, Sonika dan Miki. Kita harus mulai menyelidiki keenam terduga ini" jelas Lui.

"menurut data yang kuterima, Sonika, Miku dan Nekomura berada di satu sekolah, Crypton high school" sambung Gakupo sambil membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Nekomura Iroha, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya.." ucapku.

"dia teman kita waktu TK, Kai-kun. Ingat tidak, cewek yang suka pake bando kucing kayak SeeU dan tatapan bengis nan jahat ala psikopath. Dia itu cewek yang nggak punya teman di kelasnya"

Aku ingat, cewek yang selalu mengancam-ancam anak-anak di kelasku waktu TK pake kalung bergambar mata yang dibelakangnya ada hexagram itu sama persis dengan kelakuan Nekomura Iroha yang dijelaskan Miku.

"tapi bukankah dia dikabarkan telah meninggal?" sambungku.

"dan kalian percaya atau tidak 2 dari 7 orang yang kami curigai memang telah mati" Tou-san angkat bicara sambil memasang kabel penghubung dari komputer menuju LCD TV.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita menyelidiki orang yang telah mati?! Dari sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, maksudku, di kota ini, kenapa kalian memilih orang yang telah mati?!" tanyaku keheranan karena keputusan kepolisian.

"karena.." Tou-san memberi jeda pada kaliamatnya. Tou-san menyalakan TV yang sudah tersambung dengan komputer.

"pada kenyataannya mereka masih hidup dengan nama palsu" lanjut Tou-san.

Aku, Miku dan Gakupo memerhatikan layar TV. Nekomura Iroha, merubah namanya. Sonika, merubah penampilannya. Yowane Haku, yang seharusnya tinggal dalam lapas, merubah namanya dan bekerja sebagai pekerja salah satu perusahaan asuransi. Shion Zeiko, sepupuku, yang katanya menghilang pada saat pendakian di gunung dan dinyatakan mati. Megurine Luka, kepala produksi perusahaan Megurine Corp., menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah mati.

"mattaku.." gumam Miku, "Aku pernah melihat Sonika di mall. Saat itu dia tanpa sengaja menggunting rambutku dan Rin"

"nani?!" aku megguncang bahu Miku.

"a-aku lupa. Dia menggunting rambutku saat kami sedang membeli cat kuku di salon langganan Tou-san. Dia menggunting rambutku dan Rin, katanya rambut kami berdua bagus dan bisa dijadikan sebagai sample rambut yang pernah perawatan disana. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi saat itu aku dan Rin memberikan nama palsu kami"

"gawat.." Mitsu-san menggigit kuku jarinya.

"nande?" tanyaku dan Miku berbarengan.

"mereka adalah 2 dari 10 orang yang dianggap sebagai penyihir di Crypton"

"..." Miku terdiam, ketakutan hebat. 10 penyihir Crypton, orang-orang yang konon punya kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan gaib.

-**TBC**-

Author line :

Len : chapter ini nggak ada apa-apanya

Rin : mata kerjaan kita di rumah si Tuna-san itu jadi pembokat, pesuruh, babu, pembantu!

Miku : entah kenapa disini saya terlalu p-o-l-o-s, walaupun itu bisa membuat Kai-kun klepek-klepek kayak minyak goreng kecipratan air.

Kaito dan Gakupo : *cengo karena kelakuan Miku.

Author : gomen ne, jika fic ini terasa berbelit-belit. Sebenernya saya lagi keterbatasan ide dan sedang mengerjakan fic baru #promosi. Baiklah..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE.. *_***

**REVIEW :**

**KURO REI-CHAN : gomen ne, jika nama chara-nya berubah dengan gaje-nya. Saya lagi keterbatasan ide.**

**A/N : **

**Tolong jika baca fic ini, harap tinggalkan jejak, saya juga terima flame. Jangan jadi silent readers, ne?**

**-Shintaro Arisa-chan- **


	4. Chapter 4 : Megurine Luka

The Mysterious Accident

**Warning : AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, OOC, Humor jelek nyempil disana-sini, alur muter-muter, kejadian yang tidak masuk akal, bloody scene. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya melainkan punya Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media. Mysterious Accident, tentunya, punya saya.**

**Summary : Kecelakaan? Itu hal yang biasa tapi jika dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia.. Apa jadinya?**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Silahkan pencet tombol 'back' kalau tidak suka..**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN**

** .**

** . **

**.**.

.

.

(Miku POV)

.

.

Aku cuma bisa menggigit jari saking takutnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sonika padaku dan Rin karena dia memiliki potongan rambut kami.

"Miku, tenanglah" Jo-san mendekatiku sambil memberikan secangkir teh.

"mana bisa aku tenang! Nyawaku terancam!" teriakku.

"Miku!" Kaito terdengar marah, "belum tentu Sonika itu penyihir!"

"tapi mereka itu adalah orang yang punya kemampuan supernatural! KEKUATAN SUPERNATURAL KAITO!" ulangku lalu menangis, "a-aku tidak mau mati"

Kaito menggenggam tanganku, "kau selalu mengulang kalimat itu. Kurasa kasus ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan kasus yang pertama kali kita tangani. Kita pasti akan tetap berlima sampai kasus ini berakhir"

"semoga begitu" jawabku sambil menyeka air mataku.

.

.

.

(Rin POV)

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat jam 12 tengah malam, aku dan Len baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami. Aku pergi ke kamar Len dan melihat dia sedang kayang dengan GaJe-nya (*dipukul pohon pisang).

"Konbanwa, Len-kun" sapaku.

"kon.. , Rin-ny" sahutnya sambil menahan napas.

"ngapain malam-malam begini kayang?" tanyaku sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"pinggangku rasanya berubah bentuk. Harus sedikit lengkung, sekarang malah lurus" jawabnya sambil meyudahi acara kayang malam harinya.

"kau dapat sesuatu?" bisikku.

Len mengeluarkan benda-benda segede kelereng dari saku jas-nya, "8 micro camera dan 20 penyadap. Kau sendiri dapat apa?"

"5 micro camera dan 8 penyadap, aku menemukan ini di ruang cuci dan toilet lantai dua" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan micro camera dan penyadap yang sudah pasti non-aktif itu dan saku beretsleting di lipitan rokku.

"dan lihat apa yang kutemukan juga" Len mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik dengan cairan berwarna merah dari balik jasnya, "aku menemukan ini saat bersih-bersih di perpustakaan. Cairan ini ada di vas bunga kristal meja si Tuna-sama itu. Baunya seperti darah manusia, tapi kata Tekuno ini cuma darah burung biasa. Mereka menipu"

"aku juga menemukan sejumput rambut putih di toilet lantai satu, rambut itu ditutupi dengan lakban biar tidak mencurigakan" ucapku.

"ra-rambut?"

"ne" aku memerhatikan Len yang berwajah shock itu, "Daijoubu ka, Len-kun?"

"rambut putih melambangkan perserikatan para penyihir Crypton" jawab Len masih shock.

"pe-penyihir?" ulangku.

"uh, tidak usah pikirkan itu. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat, 2 jam lagi kita pasti dibangunkan Tekuno-san untuk beres-beres keperluan si Tuna-sama itu untuk besok pergi ke Tokyo"

"de-demo.."

"besok kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi. Tenang saja, Rin-chan"

"wakarimashita. Oyasumi, Len-kun" aku berjalan keluar kamar Len sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"oyasumi, Rin-chan" sahut Len.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

Aku sedang memakan ice cream hasil pemberian ayahku (sebenarnya sogokan supaya Tou-san bisa minum-minum sake di yatai dekat sini). Mitsu-san dan Miku-chan sudah tidur di atas sofa, sementara Lui-san, Jo-san dan Gakupo sedang tidur dengan (tidak) elitnya. 30 puluh monitor berukuran 9 inch berjajar di depan mataku. Aku sedang berjaga (mungkin lebih tepatnya mengintip paksa) Megurine Mansion. Melihat cewek seksi sedang tidur (author : stop Kaito, stop! Ingat rating, rating Kaito, rating!)

.

.

Ulangi lagi.

.

.

Melihat salah satu terduga tidur itu membuatku bosan setengah mampus.

"Kaito.." sebuah suara memanggilku.

"hn.." jawabku

"Kaito.." aku baru sadar bahwa itu bukan suara dari 5 manusia yang lagi tidur, suaranya terdengar dingin dan.. menakutkan.

Aku memalingkan wajah, "da-dare?"

"Kaito.." dia terus memanggilku.

"da-dare ga?" tanyaku lagi sampai sesendok penuh ice cream tertelan. Kepala, hidung, dan leherku rasanya beku.

KRINGG... KRINGGG...

Suara telepon itu membuatku kaget. Aku menempelkan(?) gagang telepon itu ke telingaku.

"moshimoshi" sapaku.

"Kaito-kun?"

"ha'i"

"Aku Deruko. Apa Shion-kaichou masih bangun?"

"Tou-san sedang keluar. Doushita no, Deruko-san?"

"kami menemukan petunjuk tentang kematian Megpoid Gumi" kata Deruko-san.

Aku mengeluarkan buku kecil dan sebuah bolpoin untuk mencatat apapun info yang kudengar dari Deruko-san.

"aku akan mencatat apapun yang Deruko-san katakan" ucapku.

"Kami menemukan sebuah diary yang sudah rusak di kamar mandi. Isinya hanya coret-coret huruf kanji tak sempurna"

Aku mencatat info tersebut.

"lalu apa lagi yang ditemukan?" tanyaku.

"sejumput rambut putih" jawab Deruko-san.

"rambut putih?"

"sou na. Demo Kaito-kun, bagaimana keadaan Rin-san dan Len-san? Orang tua Rin menanyakan kabar mereka berdua"

"mereka baik-baik saja" jawabku setengah berbohong, aku tidak mengetahui keadaan mereka.

"wakatta. Doumo, Kaito-kun. Tolong sampaikan informasinya pada Shion-kaichou, ne?!"

"wakarimashita. Konbanwa, Deruko-san"

"Konbanwa, Kaito-kun" sambungan pun terputus.

Aku merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Aku gemetaran, ingat cerita penjaga penginapan yang bilang bahwa ada orang yang bunuh diri yang di kamar yang kami tempati.

"Kaito!" suara Tou-san, aku bernapas lega.

"Tou-san kau mengagetkanku!?" aku berbalik sambil menaruh kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

"siapa tadi yang telepon?" tanya Tou-san sambil menyimpan kantung kertas berisi bahan makanan.

"Deruko-san" jawabku, "dia memberikan info tentang hasil penelitian kasus kematian Gumi"

"kenapa belum tidur sampai sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Sekarang tidurlah, aku yang akan berjaga" kata Tou-san, tumben-tumbenan baik.

"aku akan berjaga sampai jam 6 nanti" ucapku meyakinkan.

.

.

(skip time. 02.15 A.M)

.

(Nomal POV)

.

.

Ucapan Kaito saat dia bilang akan berjaga sampai jam enam pagi, rupanya cuma isapan jempol belaka. 15 menit setelah dia bilang janji itu, dia sudah tertidur diatas kursi dengan posisi yang rumit untuk dijelaskan. Kepala seloyoran diatas keyboard komputer, tangan masuk ke dalam mangkuk ice cream, kaki nyosor di kursi lain, mata kanannya setengah terbuka. Bisa dibilang dia tertidur dengan mata terbuka sebelah.

"dibilangin nggak mau nurut" Kaitou-san geleng kepala-kepala karena cara tidur anak laki-lakinya.

Kaitou-san melihat kearah monitor pergerakan 2 anak buahnya yang sedang menyelidiki Megurine Mansion. Tak ada sinyal mereka dalam mansion, mereka tak terbaca dalam monitor.

"SEMUANYA BANGUN!" teriak Kaitou-san. Mereka semua bangun. Nasib Kaito sangat sial, begitu dia bangun dan lupa bahwa kakinya nyosor di kursi, dia langsung jatuh terguling bersama dengan kursi tersebut.

"ittai" kata Kaito begitu dia merasakan bahwa pantatnya mencium lantai.

"Doushita no, Shion-kaichou?" tanya Miku.

"Megurine, Rin dan Len hilang dari monitor" kata Kaitou-san, sibuk memegang mouse dan menatap monitor.

"bagaimana mungkin?" Kaito membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"entahlah, banyak gangguan satelit sini" Kaitou-san mengetik beberapa kata di keyboard.

Tanpa sengaja kaki Lui menekan tombol 'on' pada TV.

'**terjadi kecelakaan di Osaka. Korban tidak bisa diidentifikasi karena kecelakaan terjadi karena sebuah roadroller tak terkendali menggilas mobil limousine mewah' **kata presenter berita tengah malam itu.

"kecelakaan lagi?" Jo-san mengusap-usap matanya, "cepet banget kejadiannya"

"roadroller?" Miku berpikir, "jangan-jangan Rin atau Len sengaja melindas Luka dengan roadroller"

"Miku, satu hal yang kita tahu adalah bahwa Rin dan Len bisa mengendarai roadroller sampai roadroller itu melakukan breakdance" Gakupo berkomentar.

'**dalam kejadian itu ada sepasang anak kembar berumur sekitar 16 tahun yang ikut dalam limousine tersebut melarikan diri. Diduga kuat bahwa anak kembar tersebut memiliki kesaksian kuat mengenai kecelakaan ini' **kata reporter TV tersebut.

"jangan-jangan Rin-chan dan Len-kun mengalami luka serius" Miku mulai menggigiti kukunya lagi.

"tenangkan dulu pikirkan kita" Kaitou-san mematikan komputer, "Jo, panaskan mobil. Kita berangkat ke tempat kejadian itu"

"ha'i, Shion Kaichou!" Jo-san langsung keluar dari penginapan dan memanaskan mobil yang ada di istal (readers : lo kira tu mobil kuda balap apa? #dibantai), maksudnya di garasi penginapan.

_yogasareta_ _shihou_ _hikoku_ _de_ _hinpu_ _de_

_shimaru_ _jaijou_

Ponsel Kaito berdering.

"ha'i, Len" sapa Kaito.

"kalian sudah lihat berita TV'kan? Tentang kecelakaan limousine itu"

"ne. Kalian baik-baik saja'kan? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Nyaris seluruh anggota mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua"

"kami baik-baik saja disini tapi Rin sudah lima belas kali muntah karena melihat mayat Luka yang rata sama tanah"

Kaito mengaktifkan speakerphone-nya untuk memperdengarkan suara Rin muntah.

"Kaito.. kalian.. ce..pat kesini.. hoooekkk.. kepolisian dan tim foren..sik menolakk... mengangkat.. hoooeeekkk... mayat Luka" ucap Rin sambil muntah-muntah.

"kami akan berangkat sekarang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jaa nee"

"ne, Kaito. Jaa nee" sambungan pun terputus.

"Kaito, ayo kita pergi" ajak Miku.

"ya" jawab Kaito sambil mengekor di belakang Miku.

.

.

.

(Len POV)

.

.

.

"kau masih pusing Rin?" tanyaku.

"bukan pusing tapi mual, Len" jawab Rin yang terduduk lemas. Kami sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit.

"kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Jangan takut, aku takkan bermacam-macam"

BLETAKK!

"jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak deh!" kata Rin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahuku, "kau masih pendek ya'"

JLEB!

"kau juga sama saja" ucapku balik meledek. Rin tidak membalas, dia sudah tertidur dengan mudahnya.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, akhirnya Kaitou-san datang beserta rombongannya (Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, Lui-san, Jo-san, dan Mitsu-san).

"Len, kamu dimana?" terdegar suara Mitsu-san. Aku mau menghampiri mereka tapi Rin masih saja tertidur di bahuku. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk tempat sampah besar di sampingku untuk memberitahu keberadaanku.

"Jangan-jangan itu sinyal yang dibuat Len. Ayo kita pergi ke sumber suara!"

"Len?! Kenapa kamu sembunyi di tempat GaJe kayak gini?" teriak Mitsu-san begitu dia melihatku.

"tadinya kami mau sembunyi di gedung tapi si Rin lemas karena banyak muntah" jawabku.

"yokatta. Sudahlah yang penting kalian berdua selamat" kata Kaitou-san, "beristirahatlah. Nanti kalau kalian sudah baikan, kalian boleh ikut penyelidikan"

"aku baik-baik saja, Kaitou-san. Jangan baik bawa Rin ke rumah sakit karena di kelelahan parah, sepertinya" jawabku.

"Jo, bisa kalian bawa Rin ke rumah sakit?"

"ha'i!" Jo-san langsung menggendong Rin dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Miku, kau bisa ikut. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kuat melihat jenazahnya. Rin saja muntah" kata Kaitou-san.

"ha'i, Kaitou-san" Miku berlari menuju mobil.

"baiklah.. jika kau masih kuat, kau boleh ikut penyelidikan Len" Kaitou-san pergi menuju TKP. Aku, Kaito dan Gakupo mengikutinya.

Aku kembali menuju ke tempat kecelakaan. Aku melihat sebuah kepala yang sudah terpisah dari badannya. Kepala tersebut nyaris hancur. Badannya hancur dengan darah dimana-mana.

"inikah mayat Megurine Luka?" tanya Kaitou-san.

"ne" jawabku.

Kaito dan Gakupo memakai sarung tangan mereka.

"merepotkan sekali. Aku harus mengangkut kepala ini ke kantung jenazah. Kenapa tim forensik itu malah angkat tangan dan menyerahkan kasus ini ke Vocasky?!"keluh Kaito sambil mengambil kepala Luka. Dia biasa-biasa saja tidak merasa jijik ataupun takut.

"Kaito, jangan mainkan kepala mayat seperti itu!" teriak Kaitou-san begitu melihat anaknya bertingkah. Kaito berjalan seperti zombie sambil membawa kepala Luka.

Kaito memasukkan kepala Luka ke dalam kantong jenazah, "santai saja, Tou-san. Kepala ini tak mungkin menggigit lagi"

Kaitou-san menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat.

"berikan mayat Megurine-sama" kata seseorang dari belakang kami, suaranya sangat menakutkan.

"dare ga omae? Orang selain penyidik dilarang masuk kesini" usir Gakupo, Gakupo mulai mengeluarkan sense berandalnya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan senjatanya, "berikan mayat Megurine-sama"

"apa hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kau ucapkan?" Kaito menyeret kantung jenazah.

"berikan mayat Megurine-sama" paksa pria itu. Dari berbagai arah berdatangan pria berpakaian sama seperti pria memaksa meminta mayat Luka.

"FiveFormation!" teriakku.

"yosh!" Kaito dan Gakupo mengeluarkan pistol semi-otomatis mereka.

"jangan mulai tanpa kami" kata Rin sambil mengisi magazine revolver-nya, dibelakangnya Miku melakukan hal yang sama.

"start!" teriak Miku, "have a nice show!"

"saa," Rin memulai formasi kami.

"hitotsu.." aku menembak dua pria sekaligus.

"futatsu.." sambung Miku, dia melompat setinggi mungkin sambil menembak dua pria.,

"mitsu.." lanjut Kaito, menembak dua pria dalam jarak dekat.

"yottsu.." Gakupo menembak lima pria sekaligus. Sense berandalnya aktif.

"itsutsu" Rin menendang tangan dua orang pria dan menembaknya.

"muttsu" Mitsu-san ikut-ikutan.

"sagatsu... too" kami semua menembak ke arah seorang pria. Kurang lebih delapan peluru sekarang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"ittai.. Itsukara nan darou? Tameiki wa nante nante nai no ni" Rin menyanyi untuk menutup aksi formasi.

"mayat Megurine-sama.." pria itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"yeay, mission complete!" seru Miku sambil menembak ke langit, "ups?"

Kami semua menatap Miku lalu tertawa.

"ayo kita urus mayat ini dan membongkar si rambut putih itu." ucapku sambil menarik mayat-mayat pria yang mati di tangan kami beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menumpuknya menjadi piramida mayat.

"Sambutlah karya besar Vocasky tahun ini, saya persembahkan Piramida Mayat!" ucapku dan Rin dengan kompak, kami mempromosikan piramida mayat hasil bunuhan kami.

"harga dibuka mulai dari dua ratus ribu yen" senyum mengembang di bibir Rin. Rin mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Pose imut, menurutku.

"masih fresh! Kami menjamin tidak ada pengawet dan pengeras. Ini asli mayat asli" tambahku dengan membentangkan tangan dengan lebar.

Aku melihat Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Kaitou-san, Lui-san, Jo-san dan Mitsu-san kicep dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"aku harap kalian masih waras dan nggak kesambet apa-apa" kata Kaito yang disambut anggukan dari Miku dan yang lainnya.

"gomen ne, sense pedangang kami muncul lagi" ucapku sambil cengengesan bareng Rin.

"nah, ayo kita mulai serius," perintah Kaitou-san, "Kaito, Gakupo coba teliti roadroller itu dan berikan hasil penelitian kalian padaku. Rin, Miku coba kalian cari tahu tentang petunjuk lain yang memungkinkan. Len dan sisanya periksa mayat Megurine sekali lagi"

"HA'I, KAICHOU!" jawab kami kompak.

.

.

.

-**To** **Be** **Continue**-

.

.

**Author Line :**

**Hiks, gomen update lama.**

**Gomen, chapter kemaren nggak ada warning, diclaimer, dll. Author terlalu konsen download anime.**

**Hape author sempet disita sama ortu author (aku ngerjain fic di handphone samsung valencia yang ada windows mobile-nya. Jujur nih, author belum punya uang buat beli PC baru #curcol) karena nilai UTS author hancur. Author sekarang sibuk dengan soal fisika dan biologi. Jadi, kalau suatu saat author nggak pernah publish berarti author sedang mengalami masa kehilangan ponsel (readers : 'sabodo ah).**

**Aku berterima kasih buat para reviewers yang udah nge-fav/follow/review fic ini. Aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi dan menghasilkan fic menarik & update sekilat mungkin. Cukup sekian bacotan author. See yoU! (gomen nggak bisa bales review. Chapter depan aja, Ok?)**

**A/N : tolong tetap tinggalkan jejak demi kemajuan fic ini. Terima Flame yang bermanfaat.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please? *_***

**-Shintaro Arisa-chan-**


End file.
